The Power of the Goddesses
by Joss10
Summary: My world is a shambles, no thanks to them. I left myself vulnerable for a fleeting moment, only then do I find myself in their trap. Love is constantly given, taken, and ripped away from me now as I realize the consequences of my thoughtless actions towards the ones I knew and loved so dearly. To them I was their utter lifeline, yet they never showed it in the way real mates do...
1. The Beginning

**So I've been holding this off, (to my surprise), as a small story acting as the small, still voice in my mind as, telling me "Post this! Post this!"...**

**Well it's over now. The sad truth is, (which may not seem very sad at all), is that I need a dark story. I need one where the main character is quite literally and in all ways tormented. I need an evil story where he is begging for mercy at the feet of another.**

**A fun-loving, respectable person, in love with one who is quite absolutely obsessed with him in every fiber of her being, never letting go, and making "I'd rather die" look feeble to her power and growing lust for him every single waking moment.**

**And now it's time to release the evil of two, not of emotions, but as pure desire to keep him, to love him... For the insidius plan of the Solar Princess, Princess of the Day, and to all, and with such devotion, to her human who has been both graced and cursed with this relationship with a mare so crazy for him, he won't know his left from his right.**

**It's time to see things from a different angle... From an angle so far off, I doubt even I would understand it's magnitude.**

**But she is the Princess of the Day, is she not?**

**Begin!**

**Oh What a World.**

Things had been going quite nicely today, that's for sure.

So I have to bore you with what I look like. Caucasiun male, 6' 1", with green eyes and stylish dark blond hair. That's it. Boring shit outta the way. It'll all come later. Anyway...

But something bothered me. Something... Almost... Unprecedented. I couldn't tell what it was, what with the love of my life always being gone and all, I could never really tell what went through that mind of hers. To be honest, sometimes she would... Take things a little too far. Some days she would forget things, such as, her job. I really don't understand how you could completely forget about being the leader of a country by looking at someone.

Maybe it was just me... Actually, it was me. Me, me, me. All the time. Though I rarely saw her, I would walk by her. If I was lucky, she would kiss me once before resuming her duties and princess, but... If I wasn't to be so lucky? Then I would, without a doubt, be smothered by her right the hallway, with no regard to any others around. She would completly lose track of her moral sense of being, and decide randomly, spiratically, and emotionally just take the day off just to spend it with me.

Thermonuclear war about to break out? That can wait. For now, let's have sex.

...

It was... Surprisinly amazing how she could just be so mature and not think about it. We came *this* close to an all out war with Jaypan, because of the rising tensions. But the straw that broke the camel's back was that she was nowhere to be found! Not in her room, the throne room, or anywhere! She disappeared as quickly as she rutted.

And that was a promise.

...

Oh and she was **good**. She perfected the art of making love in the bathroom, the bed, practically upside down, in the air, and in the closet. She could rut **any-freakin'-where**. You name it, she's done it. Sex positions don't got nothin' on that sexy body. She was pefect in every way... But... Every way... But... Well, she never saw me. Of course she saw me, but she never saw me as a human being. As a creature who loved and longed to be loved... She treated me like... A sex object...

I treated her as a beautiful and remarkably smart and mature mare, who would devote her every fiber into making me feel loved. She treated me... As a stress reliever. A chill-pill, if you wish. Whenever she had pent-up energy from the stressful job she would... Sneak off and have a quick little rut in god knows where. Anyway. The only reason that Equestria isn't involved in a world war, much akin to WWII, is because I brought out the one thing I had advantage over her.

Lust. I told her in the exact words: "Celestia... Speak to the Emperor. Stop the tensions, okay?"

And she asked why in the same, soothing, calm voice she always had.

And I replied lustfully, moistening her loins as I did so. "After that... I will have you... With you." I got a bit closer, the twist of words almost confusing her, as I was now 3 inches from her face.

"I will make you beg for me... More... More... And I will make you scream for me in esctasy as I pound you mercilessly..." I grinned as I got half an inch away from her lips, her hot breath retreating from long, calm strokes, to an almost dog-like panting. "But not a moment until you do." I smiled as I grabbed a book from the large wooden nightstand and began to read it. She gave me the same wide-eyed look from her purple-magenta orbs, radiating lust from her as she did so. She got off the bed and ran out of the doors. I've never seen her faster.

...

You see the mistake, right? Tell me you see it. Hear my plea, my cries for help, would you!... The mistake I made was that when I made a promise, I kept it whole-heartedly. Oh and she was back as fast as she retreated. Oh and I regretted what I did when I saw those same eyes again, feasting upon my image hungrily. her eyes went from the loving, caring look she has always remained, to one of animalistic lust and passion. The way she took off the jewelery quickly and it retreated back to it's small case, and the way she walked over to the immensly large bed. But that wasn't what scared me.

She was in complete control, and I knew it by the look in her eyes and the familiar licking of the lips, as she crawled onto the bed, making me almost fear her, as I've only seen her like this once. I didn't know what she would do to me, whether good or bad, but from the look, I suggest bad. "No..." She gave me the large-eyed predator look.

"Tis I, who will make you scream in esctasy, going absolutely insane with your love for me... You'll find yourself... Wanting me... _Needing me... Needing me... To... Love... You._" She crawled over me. Those last five words hit me harder than a train hitting full speed.

A small "Uh-oh", left my lips subtly, as I saw the need from her dripping marehood, sore with hunger, and swollen in anticipation. She got ever so close to me, close enough to feel her breath upon my lips, hearing her heartbeat, and her breathing, which sounded, once again, animalistic. She looked into my eyes, giving me the "get ready" look. "Get your clothes off... Or I will never let you wear them again, and I will burn them off." She said to me, her eyes set ablaze, feeling and smelling her scent of pheromones coming off her body.

And she was in her heat cycle. And then... I got the time of my life. She rutted like no other, seeing as how she was the princess of the day, after all. I thought I was good, since I've always dreaded the nickname she's given me, because my name, and my knack for sex get together all too well. She'd call me such a name in public. And sometimes... In private, she called me another. Because I was just that lucky to have the nickname go as far as her mind would allow it... I don't know why. Not that I cared, I very much liked it right up to the point when she first called me by that name. I dreaded it.

Agh. Why oh why... Oh what a world... The first time I met her... Y'know... I think it would be plently fair if I told you about the time we first me, don't you think? The first time I met her was when I first departed to Canterlot, the Royal City. I decided to see it for myself, all walk, no talk. I would show them that I could depend on myself to get around to things. They all thought it was for nought, anyways. Oh how I showed them. I never meant to win the heart of the Princess. She always just like me in some way... Then our feelings, or more accurately, _her_ feelings began to grow, and she started seeing me.

But enough of that, onto the day she met me...

...

In my blue jeans, grey and red tennis shoes, and a grey t-shirt, I looked up at the sky.

The sun was shining brightly through the perfectly white clouds, ponies and all bustling about in the large city as I stuck my hands in my pockets slowly. So this was Canterlot? Huh. A little more than I expected, but a little more in a good way. To me, at least. My luck was good to have actually hit the earliest train to Canterlot, seeing as how it took 7 hours. I left at 6:30 sharp and got here at 1 o'clock. For some strange reason the train ride was a half-an-hour less than normal, but I didn't complain.

I heard the conductor of the train wishing salutations to the passengers as they thanked him and went on their merry way. "Enjoy ya ride, sir?" His this scottish-like accent hit me. "Mhm, very much so, thank you." I said as he replied with a smile and greeted the next customer. This was so much better than my feeble imagination of this city, seeing as how the great architecture and large standing pillars stood tall and proud against the elements.

But things were only to get better... At least what I thought would be better. I walked up the well layed brick road, hearing the clip-clopping of hooves from a carriage, carrying other ponies. Oh how it reminded me of how we humans used to be like that before the use of automobiles. I continued my walk, touring the small shops, the restaurants, and shopping centers. It was much akin to what humanity looked like, seeing as how this was staged in a rustic, yet modern age of magic and... And god knows what else. I didn't know crap about this country other than the long books on Equestrian history I didn't care to read.

No pictures. Made me sad. I had hoped for some pictures so as I could see what this country looked like... Hey! I've heard of the Canterlot Library, and I bet there are some pictures there! I'd love to see that some time! Not just the pictures, but the history. _Those _books I'd care to read, if I do say so myself, as I found myself in front of a restaurant.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, seeing as how I felt it vibrate. Usually it doesn't vibrate unless I've got mail, SMS, or other notifications about things I didn't care about. My phone, being a Samsung Galaxy S5, (And I had to do shitty, back breaking work which griped my ass just to get it), notified me of the internet and was autoconnected. The hell? My phone hasn't gotten any internet since I got here. So now I had to depart into a desparate search for an internet modem and router. (Don't even get me started on the provider). "Well..." I started to myself, as my small stomach began to rumble just a bit, and I looked down and patted it.

"Just my luck. A place to eat." I smiled as I walked in, a bag of bits strapped to my side, holding about a thousand, from the small sack I had found and stolen from inside a rich man's suitcase. What? He's freakin' rich! A thousand won't hurt him! He's has millions!

Anyway, I walked inside, not sure if this was a good idea, seeing how the entire species was Equine, and I was Homo-sapien. Oh well. Only one way to find out. I enjoyed the vibrant smell of food cooking in a regal and lavishly decorated restaurant.

I saw the sign and read it, as I then sat myself down on a table near the entrance in case I needed to make a mad dash. I had my back to the window, observing my surroundings as some customers and employees had stopped to look at me. Then soon enough almost the entire restaurant began to look at me. Sighing in embarresment, I burried my face in my menu, looking for something to eat. I just decide simply to get a donut and some coffee. What else was there to get that I liked? I mean, the food was for horses!

I can't eat a haybread sandwhich with grass, leaves from exotic plants and daisies? What was I thinking?! Agh... But at last a waitress came over to me. She had brown hair and a cream colored coat. "Hello, my name is Icara, and I will be your waitress." She smiled, notepad and pen ready with her white magic aura. "I'll just have a maple bar with a cappacino, please." I smiled as she wrote it down, nodded and smiled back as she took the menu and retreated off to the kitchen.

Man this was a nice restaurant. Good music, good atmosphere... And yet, something was missing. I don't know... Maybe the company of a nice woman... That would complete it... But little did I know, that would meet me in the next moment. I saw the shadow of the tall figure as I looked out the window and saw two guards standing outside the door. They weren't there when I entered the restaurant...

"Sir?" A voice called me as I replied with a yes, and I saw it was the waitress. "Here is your order." She smiled as she placed it down. Her watch beeped and she looked down. "Oh, time to go on my break." She said while she looked around. "Somepony will be here soon to take over." She smiled to me as she smirked at ground. "Well if you don't mind, you could sit down, I don't mind sharing a table." I smiled to her as she began to sat down, but then looked up at the direction of the tall shadow.

"Princess." She said as she kneeled to her, and then seemed to depart quickly, as I began to quiver ever so slightly, and my appetite all but vanished. I slowly began to wrench my neck over as my upper body pivoted slightly to now see the face of the observent and tall one known as Princess Celestia, Princess of the Day. I just stared at her with my wide-eyed look and she looked at me with a look of... Interest? Has she never seen one of us before? Or maybe she's disgusted. Yeah, she probably is. Most of them think I'm hideous.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am, I-I shouldn't be he-here." I said as I got up and brushed past her and made it to the doors, and got to the door handle, as an alabaster feathered wing was held in front of my chest, and I was held back ever so slightly. "Why are you leaving so abruptly?" She asked me in tones so sweet and low. I dare not answer such a question, especially when addressing your demise. The ruler of the country I resided in. I knew if I answered that wrongly, I'd either be beheaded or exiled permanantly.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" She as she turned me around. She was 1 and half inches taller than me, smiling at me, seeing as how I couldn't even look at her. I decided to answer since I was trapped anyway from her power. "I w-was g-oing to leave, s-seeing as how you probably think I-I-I am..." I became very quiet and muttered out hideous, as she gasped so quietly. I looked down at the marble floor in shame.

"No..." She cooed sweetly, "Your not hideous... I don't think your disgusting, and any who thinks so will be brought to me personally." She smiled to me and lead me over at my table again, sitting across from me and smiling. She motion for me to eat, and I did so, as an excuse not to talk. But that ended, I placed the bits onto the bill, and a waiter came to collect it.

She sighed in contentment as she stared at me, who was now a quivering mess, since I didn't act and behave well to embarressingly powerful rulers, (embarressing to me, mind you), and a beautiful mare. Oh how I felt practically scared right now. "You look upset... Is something on your mind?" He voice spoke again, soothing my fear a small bit as it retreated, then slowly creeping up on me again. "N-No. N-Nothing at-at-at all." I stuttered, a mess of cluttered words jumped out of my mouth into her ears. She stood up with me.

"Come, I will tell you on the way." She smiled as she took my hand and we got up. "W-Where are we going?" I asked her quietly. "Well... Someplace more private." She said calmly as she told the guards to resume their duties, and where she would be at. I could've sworn I hear room. I couldn't hear the rest. "Close your eyes." She smiled caringly as I hesitated, and she nodded slowly. I closed my eyes, and then opened them, as I found myself standing in the middle of what seemed like a bedroom. Lavishly furnished with the finest of linens and decorations, I looked up at the large ceiling, seeing streaks of purple, blue, green, and pink... Akin to her mane and tale...

I looked down when she approached me, and then got smart and looked away, but still on the ground. "I know when somepony is troubled... I can sense it. And I can sense that you feel something is wrong?" She said sweetly, lowering her head to get to look at my face, as I turned away a little more so as she couldn't see me. "You feel... Embarressed... You feel like you've never felt before, seeing as how power has never addressed you face to face... And you feel..." She tried to figure it out. She's gonna crack me open like an egg against metal. Splat, and I'm gone. "You've been feeling... Alone... Without company... You've always gone alone, and never with another being invading your privacy of mind... You've..." She stopped and gasped softly, my hopes dropping like an anvil as I knew she figured it out.

"You've... Never loved... Have you?" She said, a touch of sadness in her voice, as she touched my face, and lifted it to her level, facing her, and I kept looking away. I looked into her eyes for a fleeting moment, before looking away again, hearing the same gasp from her voice, my body now slumping. I had enough of this. I grabbed her hoof gently and gave it back to her as I backed up a step. "Wh-Why are you doing this? Wh-What benefit could I ever give you?" I asked her, staring into her magenta orbs, as I knew I asked the wrong question at the wrong time, to the wrong mare.

"Because..." She chuckled ever so lightly, now spilling the truth "I've seen you. I've seen your talent. Your wit... Your charm... And to think... You've never loved another." She told me in sweet tones. "H-How do you know?" I defied her. "Because..." She took another step forwards, and I took a step back, hitting the wall, gently stopping my retreat, "Because I can... Sense it... I can see it in your eyes..." She said while looking into my eyes and getting dangerously close. "Really," I said as I tried to get out of this situation by having her throw me out, "Because I'm pretty sure you found that out by spying on me, and this is all just some stupid game in your little mind!" I said as tried a new tactic.

...

She just smiled.

Shit.

"No... 'Tis not a game... I've been alone even longer than you have... I'm aching to hold someone, someone who will love me as I love them..." She admitted, her voice caring and loving... But something bothered me. Ponies say 'somepony', humans say 'someone'... She doesn't want another pony she wants... And I'm the only... She was looking at me as I knew she saw the cogs spinning in my head as it clicked in my mind, and she let out a relieved sigh. Was this mare reading my mind or something? How the hell does she know this?

"I know how you feel... Being alone all the time... It's unbearable, isn't it? To go home and... See an empty bed, no warm and comforting arms to come to... It's heartbreaking..." She crooned, "... Isn't it?" She finished. "Y... Yeah..." I said very quietly while looking down. "And to know you may never have your own... Working for none... I can feel your heart aching for one to hold... It's unendurable... Isn't it?" Crooning into my ear as she lifted my head up to look at her.

Her head was now _dangerously_ close to mine, as she leaned in, but I darted away from her and gasped as I tripped and fell onto my back, groaning as I tried to get up, though it was painfully. "Well... The waste of a good day and my breath." She said in annoyance as her eyes became cold and authoratative to my actions, walking over to the door and opening it. "I want you out of my bedroom, and out of my castle." She said as she motioned for me to leave with such cruelty. How could she do this? What is wrong with her?

Is she bi-polar?

"Out." She said as I was still on the ground, waving towards the door, as I was looking down and feeling bad about my actions. I didn't want to offend her, but I wasn't ready for that! How can you force this upon me? It is a free choice, yes? Gah... I got up and slowly made my way to the door, muttering a few words I wish I could've told her. "What was that?" She asked quickly. "I said I'm sorry!" I spat back to her as my back shot up with pain when I moved a certain way. I felt bad. _Really_ bad. I just missed my chance on a lifetime of love, fame, fortune... And I felt a drop fall down my skin and onto the clear marble floor.

Unbeknowest to me, the plan to win me over proceeded onto step 3, since I just passed 2.

She was unbelievibly smart.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time..." I said as I walked to the door and proceeded to leave, her look melted away into a shocked look of surpise. I was respectful even to my enemies as this was no different. The door closed quickly before I could reach it, and I froze in place, stopping everything, including my respiration. I looked at her, one who's face looked a bit sorrowful, and again, I could see my own eyes through the perfect eyes of hers, showing a small bit of relief, which faded away quickly, and was replaced with a sincere and warm smile of hers.

Why did you do that? I asked her in my mind. T'was the only way it made any sense asking it. "You really do care about me..." She said quietly to herself, only being able to hear syllables. She approached me softly and looked into my eyes, and in her mind, tested third base out of three. She leaned in and kissed me so smoothly, as our lips collided with such bliss, as the feeling of her mouth practically inside mine was both addicting and appalling inside. The sheer thought of her in me both killed me and gave me new life.

I stuck with the new life side. She opened her eyes and looked at me after the fact. I wasn't sure what to think... This being my first kiss. Though I knew not the experience, I thourougly knew the knowledge, being such a big romanisicst. She smiled warmly, as I felt the addictive urge to be kissed again, I grabbed her head gently and pulled her towards me and we locked lips against each other, our tongues ravishing a fiery battling inside, we both moaned quite some bit, stopping to breath again, only to resume our passionate battle of lovers. She looked at me, and asked me; "I never got your name..." She smiled lovingly.

"Inion... Inion Callandra."

...

And that was the very first time I met her... Our relationship grew quickly and sprouted easily...

**End of Chapter 1**

**So now... I wanna know whatcha thought of it, being a damn hard chapter which took 4 and a half solid hours of work to accomplish.**

**Welp... Alrighty. I hope you liked it.**

**Bye!**


	2. Time To Set It Straight

**Okay... Alright. So my headache lasted quite some time... Like 20 minutes. Kinda defeats the purpose for eating an aspirin. Oh well.**

**Alight. Enough of that.**

**Anyway. I believe that with enough time, this story will see itself justice... Nah. I don't know. Mine'll never be as good as some others out there... But I always say 'Never say never'...**

**...**

**But if you still want to read this, by all means, indulge yourself. I have nothing against any of you. 'Course, your the reason I write, I still think it would mean alot if you gave this story just a *little* attention. I ask you not, I let you make such a descision.**

**I would be grateful if you did give it a little...**

**...**

**Enough of that.**

**Begin...**

**Time To Set It Straight**

...

I awoke hastily in reply to having a nightmare. Cold sweat dripping down my back I looked around quickly. "Iny?" My sweet, sweet mate addressed to me, distress present in her voice. "Honey?... Your sweating! What's wrong?" She tended to me quickly. "I don't know..." I said clearly, panting ever so slightly. "Just lay back down, lovey will take care of it..." She smiled as she kissed my forehead. I turned my head to the left to see the almost distressful eyes of my lover.

The nightmare... Was... Strange. It was... About me. It was about me and one other. I couldn't tell who it was at first, being as their face was covered by the veil of shadows the insane and sadistic mare stood behind. The voice was familiar, but alas, I couldn't see who it was. The mare said, "I will be with you... and you with me... Forever." The face of the mare smiled to me as I couldn't move my body... It was her magic not, that was keeping me. I couldn't figure it out. The one who was smiling... Ever so warmly... Was her.

I just stared at her, never taking my eyes off her as I grabbed my watch off of the wooden nightstand next to the bed. I squinted my slowly waking eyes to see 7:58. Time to get up. Sadly my one day of the week, (she's always out of town), of being able to hold her ended at that moment. For now she's off to doing stuff. Manehatten, Cystal Kingdom, Philydephia, Ponyville, even. Never ends. I yawned as I moved over and sat at the egde of my... Our bed. At some times I cannot remember this is our bed. I keep forgetting that this isn't a one night stand...

...

Hm. Lord knows what would happen if I spoke my mind to her. Worst case scenario would be I would never see the light of day. Best case scenario would be she would break up with me and I would be cast out. Or even worse. I'd be exiled. I... Would much rather take the death sentence. Or be cast in a dungeon. I could never live with loving her but never being able to see her... I would rather die... But... I need to talk to her at some point. This has gone long enough. It's time she treat me like a real human would...

...

Nevertheless... She's a mare. Not such as. So I can't really say that. But I never got time to know her. She just... Took it way too far in the beginning. And in the beginning... I needed some time away from from her. I never told her anything that related to the words: "We're breaking up", "I can't do it anymore", or god forbid, "It's over." She would rather kill me than have another steal my heart... Actually, let me rephrase that, (if you please), she would rather kill my lover than have my heart stolen. Doesn't matter who it was. And that was her. She was overly possesive, love-struck, and powerful. Three things that don't go together well for me.

I stood up from the bed and stretched, not wearing a shirt, revealing my toned upper body. Oh how I could feel Celestia licking her lips already. Today I was going to stand up. If the situation ever arised. I walked over to the bathroom, my boxer shorts being the only thing on, and I freshened myself up witha shower, a shave, and got my jeans, socks, and tennis shoes on. I walked out and found Celestia still sitting, rather laying, on the bed, smiling at me, tapping the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now." I shrugged. "Why?" She pouted, "Your already halfway there!" She smiled and took a vulnerable position, revealing her rump and marehood I couldn't take my eyes off of. "No. Not today. I have my morning practice to do." I said as walked over and took my phone from the top of the nightstand, and she wrapped her hooves around my neck and pulled me back, fighting ever so slowly not to get sucked in. "Oh come come, Iny, you know you want to... I can feel you." She crooned in my right ear so sexually. "Just come and lay down, you won't have to do a thing..." She crooned again in tones so calm, yet sensual.

"N-no. I can't not today..." I replied as I fought the impossibly hard urge not to just jump in bed with her. "Come now... Don't you want it... Don't you want... Me?" She asked me. "Just let go... I'll make it all happen..." She smiled once I looked back. "Celestia, please. I need my practice. Or else I'll turn into a sad blob of mass and you won't like me anymore." I said to her as she shook her head and smiled as she closed her eyes. "Nonsense, my love." She chuckled and nuzzled my cheek as she smiled ever so lovingly and caringly. "Princess, don't. Just leave me alone until I'm done."

... Then came the eerie silence, as I looked back to see a very annoyed, very angry mare. "Don't... you dare call me Princess. Ever again." She said as I observed a look of pure rage inside, as she hated to be called princess. It was formal, impersonal, and cold. "Well then. I'll be off." I said as I walked towards the door, opened it, walked out, and closed it. Then I heard the door open quickly, and closing quickly as I didn't turn around or give any attention to her. "Iny please stop, will you?" She pleaded with me, her voice all but asking me but many things. "Why don't you walk me to practice?" I stopped and looked at her. She looked at me with those beautful orbs, as if asking silently to stop and talk to her.

"Okay." I said while turning around again and walking briskly towards my destination as the footsteps echoed across the large hallways. "Wait." She said while trotting over to me. I stopped and looked back at her, her eyes pleading to know what was wrong as her face became slightly distressful. "What's wrong?" She asked while carressing my face with her hoof, as I sighed and took it off with my hand. "Nothing. I just need to go to practice." I said while turning around and took another step, but two wings, reaching over my chest stopped me from advancing.

"What's wrong, my love?" She cooed into my ear as I pulled her wings away from me and shook my head. I smirked and scoffed silently for a moment as I got the most brilliant idea.

I made myself look like I snapped. I turned around and gave her a smile. "Why, nothing's wrong at all... What makes you say so?" I smiled to her warmly, yet almost blankly. "I... I jus-" She stopped. "Nothing's wrong... I'm perfectly... Fine." I smiled to her, as she gave me a look of most distress. "Everything... Just... Fine." I gave her a crazy and insane look like I was a serial killer. "N-no really, w-what's wrong?" She asked as she backed up a step or two. "Nothing... I know everything's... perfect." I smiled as she gasped and looked at me in fear. "I-Iny, n-now your really s-scaring me." She said.

"WELL DAMNIT, NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" I yelled at her with a passion as I turned around and walked down the hallway. She ran after me like a fawn being chased by a wolf. "Iny, tell me what's wrong. I don't care what it is." She said while now standing in front of me. "Really? Your smart, right?" I asked her. "W-Well, yes but I-" I cut her off, "So why haven't you figured it out?" I asked her plainly. "Figured out what?" She replied with an inquisitive look. "Y'know day's after I met you you practically made me your puppet and you raped me. How... How can you do something like that to someone? I just had a nightmare which has bothered me every moment of this day. I can't get it off my mind? I'm thinking 'Who is that? I'm helpless at her feet, and I'm trapped... Who is it?'. And you know who it was? You. You were the monster in my dream."

Her mouth remained open as she tried to articulate words. "You've led me on and on like a lamb to the slaughter... You don't even know me, do you? What my favorite food is, what my favorite color is, simple things! SIMPLE THINGS! Simple things any mare should know before you rape them! You don't even know how old I am! Y-y'know how old I am? 17. **17!** And you raped me! You just took me over like another one of your subjects, well, _Princess_, that's over. I remember the first time I met you. You were an angel. Now I'm your sex toy. Either- You know what? You know what? I can't do it. Of all the forgiveness, I can't do it. We're through. It's over. I gave you a chance to change I don't know how many times. _It's over._" I said to her with such emotion as I turned around and walked away.

"This isn't my fault this time." I turned around and walked backwards as I threw my arms in the air at her and turned around again. I can't believe it. After all that, it's over. I wonder how I'll even look at her anymore. I found myself at the training site, and I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Did I just do it? Did I just break the last string connecting me to her? I sat down on the bench in disbelief as I finally believed this wasn't a dream. I walked over to the holographic panel, and I entered my four-digit passcode, and retrieved the small cube, which powered the hole thing, the large chip which acted as the brains , and finally, the large suit I entered in the training mode in. I stuffed it all in my little duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder as I realized their was only one way I was going to be able to move my spartan suit.

"Well shit." I said, stuck between a rock and a hard place. I place my black duffel bag down and opened the armory with my passcode. There was an MA5C Exploration Assault Rifle, standard issue for spartans. Next to it was a M6C Magnum, also standard issue sidearm. I slipped off the jeans and put on the MJOLNER-II spartan suit, which took forever if I didn't also have a drill with me inside the armory for that purpose. Infused with magic from Celestia, it never runs out of energy...

...

I said her name, didn't I? Hm. After I closed the armory and shut it down, I finally made sure everything was right and tight, and then grabbed the duffel bag, the guns, and two grenades, and I was good. I found myself walking past Celestia's room and hearing loud wailing coming from the room. I dropped the duffel bag and knocked on the door, the wailing becoming quieter. "GO AWAY!" She screamed as I sighed quietly and picked up my duffel, carrying it like a handle. For every step I took was now a loud thump, rather than a quiet tap. The suit weighed at least 250 pounds. But I could handle it. I trained with it, didn't I?

...

Having to do what I did broke my heart. And from what I heard, crushed her's. She's been alone for hundreds of years... And now I destroyed it. But I wasn't the right one for her. She was South to my North... But opposites attract... Bah! Enough of that! Though I couldn't hear her door opening, she watched me walk away for the very last time. I turned around one last time to see her watching me, standing motionless. I turned around again and resumed walking to the doors, and I walked through the two doors which so graciously opened up. The guards looked at me strangly, never seeing me like this.

"Thanks..." I said as they nodded. "Hey um..." I began as I kneeled to one and began writing on a piece of paper. "Yes sir?" He asked. "I'm not a sir anymore... Just... Give this to Princess Celestia, will you?" I asked him as he nodded and made his way towards her chambers. It was time her got her head screwed on straight. Our love was over... Or, at least my love, was over. I was not for her to command, and I wasn't one of her subjects. I was a human being with feelings and mental willpower. About damn time she got that. Ponies stared at me strangly as I walked down the brick road, every once in a while breaking a brick because of my large weight.

I opened my large duffel bag and walked towards an apartment, hoping I had enough money to rent an apartment, so as I could get a job, maybe... I don't know... I could join the military... Nah. I'd be too good. I walked up to the pony who was the manager, and he looked shocked. I took my helmet off and held it to my side as I began noticing the quaint little hotel. "So I'm looking for a room." I asked him as he sighed in relief. "For how long?" He asked. " I don't know. Just long enough until I can buy a house." I said as he nodded.

"Excuse me but, aren't you that fellow who's with... Princess Celestia?" He asked... "Yeah... I am..." I said as it hurt to say that. I wish I could tell the whole world how bad she is. She... Was a monster sometimes. He gave me a set of keys on a shelf, and I payed him the nessesary amount of bits for a week. Wasn't really that much. I could stay here for... A month, at the most? It really wasn't that much. I grabbed the keys, thanking him for his kindness.

...

I had the most revolting thought. I had sex... With a horse. FUCK! How disgusting! AGH! I feel like I can never get myself clean... My god, what a rivetting thought. Spine-tingling, really. I had sex... With a horse. I was in it's mouth, in it's hole, and dear god, it was all over me. I could die right now. I found my room and unlocked it with a key. I took my drill out of my duffel bag after setting down in the apartment, which was actually huge. It had a bathroom, closet, kitchen, and bedroom. A nice apartment for so little cost. I took off my armor, and placed it all in the closet, including the guns, grenades, and the chip and power cube. I slipped on my jeans and shoes, then set out on another task.

Gotta find more locks. I don't want anyone in here while I'm training. When I train, the chip manipulates space and I end up in another dimension. But really, I don't want anyone in here... Especially the Princess. I sorted out my things out, extra clothes, things like that, and put them in their respective drawers. I closed the first drawer, but was stopped when I heard a knock on the door. I froze in place as my first guess was the Princess of the day herself, coming to give me a retribution. "Inion? Are you in there?" A friendly voice said to me as I unlocked the door and found Luna and Twilight standing their. "Oh... Hi..." I said as I motion them to come in.

"Thank you." They both said. Luna looked at me with ultimate sadness, her turqoise eyes staring into my soul, as she saw right through me. "I just heard... I'm so sorry..." She said as Twilight looked down in sadness. "Why aren't you comforting your sister?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and they sat facing me. "Well... She's not letting anypony in. She's in... A depression." She said sadly as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah... That's her. Woe is me..." I scoffed as I stood up and began sorting my clothes again. "What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "I mean that even after all that, she still thinks she was the one hurt. Well. Pardon me Luna, but fuck her. Her troubles don't amount to mine in the least." I spat in anger towards her as Luna and Twilight gasped, and Twilight covered her mouth.

"Inion, I've never heard you use such language before..." She said while giving me a shocked look. "Yeah, well, thanks to your shit-brained sister, I've lost everything. My love, my innocence, the memory of practically sleepling with a fuckin' horse. My life got fucked up, and it was because of your god-awful sister's fault. Sad as it may be, your sister's a bitch. And I don't want anything to do with her."

...

"What did she do to you?" Luna gave me another shocked look, her eyes going wide at my language and explanation. Twilight also gave me a look of wonder as she looked at the ground, rethinking her position on who Celestia really was. "Grrr..." I growled as I held my hair tightly and closed my eyes in fustration. "GOD! IT'S STILL THERE!" I yelled as I kept thinking of that one night I hopelessly regretted... I... "Inion, you need to tell me what she did." Luna told me in distress.

"Oh what difference does it make, ya can't reverse something like that." I shrugged and sat down on the bed. "I need to know. I can't make it better, but I at least need to know." She said as I shook my head. "It's too embarresing... I fell for everything... The lies... The voice... Those pretty eyes and that... Amazing... body." I realized what I'd been saying. I was caught in her trap again. She was too good. "Gah..." I shook my head and tried to get her out of my mind. "I'm telling you, what is it that she did?" She asked, her voice sending out more urgency to know. "No... I can't. It's not only embarressing, it's sick." I said as I shook my head and looked at her.

"S... She..." I said while thinking about it. I shook violently when I thought about that time, and I rushed to the bathroom, a sudden urge to throw up. And I did. Right into the toilet. Twice. I flushed the toilet, and walked out of the bathroom, holding my stomach and putting my hand in front of my mouth. "I'm... Sorry. About that." I said as I exhaled cautiously. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling wasn't the pain of mind, or something else. "Inion? You look pale..." Luna said while standing up. "No... I feel... Fine." I said as I sat back down on my bed. "No, your not fine." Twilight said as she looked at me. "When I tell you I'm fine, I'm fine. Now stop worrying about me." I said as I layed down, feeling a bit sick to my gut about the thought of... Well, you know.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but that's not the point. What did she do?" She asked me in a sisterly way. They were like my sisters, really. They were the only ones I knew personally that treated me with respect like a human being should get. "Y'know..." I said while looking over at Luna, "I love it how you show me respect. I think it's a great trait in you. Now I can't help but wonder, why can't your sister do the same? She's... Even more mature than you are, no offense." I said while holding my hands up and speaking in a tone of wonder. "None taken... And thank you." She smiled as Twilight began to get her thinking mode on.

"Luna, how has Celestia been acting?" She asked her. "Well..." She held her hoof up to her chin and looked up in wonder, "She's been... Calm. She-She's doing okay." She nodded as Twilight gave her a look of serious shock. Luna raised her eyebrow in wonder at what Twilight was getting at. "Well according to my calculations, it's been the third out of 3 months of the heat season, and knowing her, her's must be magnified. The heat season is based on how much magic, or how much work input is used. The more magic which is utilized, the harder the heat season strikes her... And knowing her..." Twilight said while looking up at my already crumbling self.

"... She must be going mad." She finished as Luna began to piece it together. "Okay, this has gone far enough." I said while standing up, needing to buy more locks, "I don't need an audience prying into my social affairs." I looked at them as I took a step, but was halted by Luna. "She didn't... Did she?" She said while I sighed and shrugged at the ground, then inhaled while looking back up and walking towards the door. "Oh my god... Did sh... Did she rape you?!" She asked so blatently, as I immediately broke down and leaned against the wall and cried. "I... I was... I was so hoping just... To love her... If she had just waited... Things wouldn't be so bad..." I said as I sniffled a few times, "Then I would carry the blessing of... Losing myself to her rather than... Carrying a burden, a crime which was committed against me... And I can never prove..." I began saying to myself as I tuned out all others.

"W-well... I have to get something... Lock the door on your way out..." I sniffled a few times as I walked down the hallway, and finding the stairs, and as I reached it, a hoof grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "What are you, 28, 29?" She asked. I shook my head and looked down. "27?" I shook side to side again. "26?" She kept asking, prying into my business again. "I'm 17, Luna!... I'm 17..." I said as I turned around and walked out of the building and immediately started looking for a place to buy locks. It was a crime to have sex with a minor... And... I'm still a minor... But lord knows I can't... Prove it..."

**End of Chapter 2**

**So our sad human was... Lost. He can never regain that ever again.**

**Seeya...**


	3. The Road To Hell

**So our journey has lead to a sad, sad part. This human has been broken all ways, and now has no chance of ever getting back what he once lost.**

**But soon enough he'll go through a living hell...**

**Begin...**

**The Road To Hell**

The sad part of the locks was that I now had to get screws which fit my door. My door wasn't as wide as the screws were, and unless I wanted to have screws protruding out of the other side of the door, I should probably get smaller screws. Seemingly forever is what it took to find such screws, as I couldn't find the hardware store until I looked quite hard. Then I decided once I found he screws that today was over.

After a quiet little lunch, and a quiet little dinner at my place, I finally got around to installing the locks after I was done with dinner. Finally Luna and Twilight left, as they stayed in my apartment and resumed speaking to me. Luna was enraged at her sister for the acts she's committed, but I said not to approach her. I didn't want her to he involved in the first place, seeing as how Celestia was in a deep depression, as she herself mentioned.

So after all that, it was pretty much time to go to sleep, and I dreamt about...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I dreamt of nothing.

Which is not suprising, since I never get dreams, and a bit more frequently, nightmares. Sadly it wasn't the other way around. I seemed to find my nose twitching, my glands shrinking as they produced saliva to the smell of food. Now this food was good. Or at least good smelling as I sat up from my bed, closing my eyes shut and rubbing them, I walked over to the small opening to the kitchen, only 3 feet away from the bed.

I saw figured appear and almost bump into me as I almost screamed while jumping back and falling back onto the bed. I reopened my eyes to see to my utter surprise,(since I have 5 locks on my door), Princess Celestia herself in a black apron and her hair in a ponytail by a band, no longer waving. "Celestia? W-What are you doing here? And how'd you get in? WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT?" I panicked as I observed the warm and caring smile she'd always wear. "Oh darling, you know I couldn't leave you." She smiled, tickled with my reaction. "I made you something, knowing you would be hungry." Her voice so sweet and inviting, she sat down on the bed, with a plate of food, and by the look of it were eggs with spices and ham, (I wonder where she got that), a small bit of has browns, and one slice of toast with cinnamon and sugar.

When she sat down I backed up even more, hitting the wall, remembering an all too familiar scenario. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked, scared for my life, and panicking. I don't understand why I feel like this. I could easily take her... No I didn't have any magic. Shit. "What am _I _ doing here? What are you doing here? Did you really think you could really leave me, after all that time?" She replied, (like GLaDOS), a smile adorn on her muzzle and she scooted closer.

_'She's nuts. NUTS!'_

"All yesterday I cried... As I'm sure you heard me, but I realized, I wasn't crying out of pain... But sadness. I cried because... you would never leave me... Your my Iny. And only mine. And it hurt me to think you could actually leave me." She smiled warmly, but her purple-magenta eyes saying; "He's mine! All mine!"... It scared me. "Here, enough of that rubbish, you need to eat." She said while using her magic, forking a small amount of eggs and putting it front of my face. "N-No. I'm not eating your food. A-And I want you out of m-my apartment." I said while pushing it away and trying to scoot father back.

She smiled caringly as she scooted ever closer, trying to get me to eat the food. "No! Go away! We're not together anymore!" I said while she gave me a smiling look of "You really think so?". "Are we? And if we aren't I'll have you again. You can't live without me, I know." She said while trying again to make me eat. "Come come, eat your food." She said while I then pushed away her food and her. "Iny, the sooner you stop being a prude, the sooner life will be better." She said while using her magic to open my mouth and she shoved the bit of food into my mouth, closing my eyes, knowing she now has complete control from what she has just accomplished. "There we go... Much better..." She sighed in contentment and smiled ever so sweetly.

I finally had to go along with it, eating the food she made for me. After I was done she looked at me and used a napkin to wipe whatever food was on me. "Don't." I said while I pushed her away violently. "Oh Iny, you musn't fight battles you can't win, it's not good." She smiled as I wiped away the food with my hand and brushed my hand off. "Get out of my house, Princess. Now. You think I can't win battles? Try again. We're through." I said while she gave me a disappointed look. Her beautiful orbs giving me a look of pure and honest affection. "You called me Princess, and you said were through... It's amazing how hard you'll try for me. And how hard you make me try... It just adds to the satisfaction in the end." She smiled while she held my arms and legs with her magic as she licked her muzzle and dove for me, her lips smashed into mine, snaking her large tongue down my throat and almost choking me.

"Blaah!" I said as fought her magic and pushed her away, running towards the closet and retriving something which needed to be settled quickly. "Get out. Now." I said while pulling the slide back on the M6C quickly and pointing at her. "Mmm... No." She smiled as I tried to pull the trigger. "You can't even pull the trigger, can you? You still love me, whether you like it or not... You are still mine." She smiled as I began to set up the pillar and such, keeping my gun pointed, as she rolled her eyes and her smile kept. I finally set it up, tapping in my code and stepping on the platform and grabbing the rifle. "Playing your silly game still?" She said while she then approached me and kissed me, as I then disappeared, my vision going black.

...

I found myself in my oldest map, Haven. Spartan-IV's spawned next to me as I saw my HUD and my ammo counter, pulling out my Assault Rifle and pulling the bolt back, as I looked at my motion sensor. I ran towards middle point, noticing the same Forunner structure as I always remembered. The pillar in the middle suddenly began to wiggle, as if something was wrong. "Still trying to escape?" She said as she walked out of the wall. I gasped as I then took a right turn, seeing her around the corner again and smiling at me. "Please stop these games, must I chase you down?" She said as I then ran above the stairs on the right, leading up to a central platform, and activating my Armor Ability, Active Camoflauge. After a few moments a Red Spartan-IV ran past me, unoticing me deactivating the camoflauge and running over and kicking his calves, making him fall to his knees, and I thrust my blade into his neck, blood spurting out as I tried to keep my head straight.

I saw her again, smiling at my sudden stop and laughing at my fall as I tripped and slid. "Darling please, no more." She smiled warmly, almost drawing me in with those beautiful eyes again. I tried hard not to budge or break, as I knew that would be the end of it for me... I resumed my run, and then turned the corner, seeing a spartan, and lunging at him as the butt of my gun hit his torso, breaking his shield with the sound of metal clanging on metal, as I shot his numerous times in the torso with my assault rifle. My shield recharged after a moment, running and nearling dodging a sniper rifle shot near my heart.

Celestia trotted with me happily, watching my every move, as I knew she wouldn't stop. I jumped up, knowing that was the wrong descision, as the sniper shot me, breaking my shield. I threw a grenade, and figure that would stop him, as I then began shooting, but alas, was shot in the head. Celestia looked over my body as she stared at it, her eyes wide as she looked around frantically. I respawned on the other side of the map, as a battle was raging between a fellow spartan, and an enemy spartan. I began shooting, knowing it was hopeless, since his green-glowing overshield was powerful. My fellow spartan took a shotgun blast to the face as he fell down and died. He did break his overshield, allowing me to keep shooting.

My gun clicked with the sound of an empty magazine, as I pulled out my M6C and shot him 5 times as his shield broke, and the sixth shot went through his head. I reloaded my Magnum, and then switched to my Assault Rifle, as I saw my Ordanance drop was ready. Ordanance was a reward you get for killing a certain amount of people, then you get a reward. I selected the M90 CAWS, (Close Assault Weapon System), also known as the Shotgun, forming in front of me in a care package which opened up, and I grabbed the shotgun roughly. I took the other ammo of the last shotgun, and I saw Celestia running down the hallway looking for me. I looked towards he as I saw her smiled in relief when she saw me, so I ran towards her.

"Yes! Come to me, my love!" She said while I then jumped over her and resumed running towards the enemies I so despised. She turned around and sighed, as she would never get me to stop and talk. She ran after me, and I could hear it, when she called to me in a voice so desparate. "Iny! Why didn't you tell me all that? I thought you were dead!" She pleaded with me, sighing in disappointment.

_'Oh how I wish it was that simple.'_

I saw a grenade get chunked over the wall as I ran towards her and pushed her out of the way and leaped with her, the grenade damaging my shield. I stood up, seeing the ememy running with the deadly Energy sword, so I pulled the trigger of the shotgun once he was clse enough, and my bullets felled him. "Oh my love, you saved me! You really do love me!" She said as I looked at her silently and shook my head from side to side. I picked up the .50 Caliber SRS 99D-S2 AM, though commonly known as the Sniper Rifle, I looked though the scope, looking for a target.

I suddenly saw and heard my shield break loudly, as I looked behind me and pulled out my pistol, seeing none but the beautiful Princess herself, smiling at me and waving. "What did you do!?" I screamed as I saw her horn retain a small aura around it as my shield's recharged, and the aura disappeared. "Nothing... I just stopped the respawn." She said as my jaw dropped and my motion sensor showed an enemy behind me, I looked back, but it was too late. He kicked my right calf, bending me down, catching me, as he put his knee behind my back, and fighting as he did so, broke my back with one swift movement, as I screamed in agony, as I realized I wasn't dead. "Oh darling... If only you accepted my love... Well... What will you do? Nopony to come take care of you..." She said while the map disappeared and the enviroment returned back to my apartment.

I was speechless. No, I was really speechless, as I couldn't speak. "Ah! I have a brilliant idea! I could take care of you... I could keep you company as you recover... I could... Care for you..." She smiled as I looked at her dreadfully, her magic taking off my armor and revealing the inside. _'What did you do, what did you do, what did you doooo?!' I thought in distress._ "Oh my love... None shall find out, anyway... You cannot prove what I did, seeing as how I didn't do it, it was you who really did it... Now excuse me, I have an act to put on she smiled as she leaned down and kissed me gently, as she then ruffled her hair a bit, making herself hyperventilate, and running out of the apartment. I couldn't hear much but what I could her was her voice in distress.

Two guards came in with her following. "What happened?" The left guard asked. "I-I-I found him there, he must have been in here for a while, as I see he must have broken his back or something! Can you help him?" She faked panicking as the right guard replied, "Certainly. Watch him, we'll send medical help." They said as they rushed off at the order of the Princess. I felt sad, alone, and helpless, as I shed but a single tear, flowing down the side of my head as she leaned down and licked it off. "Dont be sad, my love... We'll be together soon." She smiled caringly and carressed my face as I blacked out...

**End of Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry if I cut that short. I had to. I decided a short chapter so as I could maybe pack in more information in the next.**

**Seeya next time...**


	4. Didactic Principle

**Hm. Inion's not doing so well. Broken back, broken heart, and broken mind.**

**Only one thing left to break.**

**Begin...**

**Didactic Principle**

...

Silence...

Sweet, sweet silence... Nothing... Just me, and me alone... But only for a fleeting moment. I heard mumbling from the far side of the room and I tried to listen in... "Are you sure? I-I mean, can you handle something like this? N-not to doubt your abilities, Princess..." He trailed off.

He said Princess. _'I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!' I thought._ I also heard the voice from the one I so despised. "Doctor, if I can handle the country by myself... He'll be fine in my care..." She said as he sighed in submission. _'No... NO! Don't leave!'... _"I keep you updated every so often... Yes?" She spoke in a soothing tone, the doctor now convinced she could take care of me. "Yes... Thank you, Princess..." He said while nodding. "Thank you, Doctor... " She smiled warmly to him as I tried to turn my head to the side to see if my stuff was still on the dresser. I had to get out of here quickly, but as fate would have it, I couldn't move.

She sighed contently as she turned around to face me, my eyes shooting wide as she saw me awake. "Oh... Your awake... How lovely." She smiled as she walked over to me. _'No... N-no! G-Get away from me!' I demanded, but my cries fell on deaf ears. _"Well... Here we are again..." She smiled to me with pure love and affection, trying to dissuade me from leaving or otherwise. While crawling onto the bed she put a hoof on my left thigh, shooting pain like I've never felt before, (other than my broken back), into my body and through to my mind. I wanted to scream, scream like crazy, but the pain and feelings were inevitably trapped.

"Oh my love... What shall you do?" She teased as she put her hooves on my chest and kissed me softly, my chest now pulsing with pain, suffering badly, as I then shed a tear in the reply to said pain. "Oh darling don't cry..." She said while licking the tear off, wishing I could break free of this and live a normal life... But no, her smile was all but captivating, the way her eyes spoke to me lovingly, only expressing utter care and affection... But that was... Intimidating. Intimidating to me in a way which has never quite made it to the center of my mind.

She really believed all of this. She really did believe that she would get me back in her arms, thinking this was the way... This is never the way your supposed to win someone over... You do it with love and affection, not pain and suffering... But t'was the only thing I saw in her eyes as she now layed down on my whole being, my body straining against the pain, as I let loose more tears in the regret of my pain and anguish. "Baby, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" She asked me as her tail waived in wonder as I looked down at her, and I opened my mouth after it took all of my energy to do so.

Once it was open, I managed to say one word. "Hhhh..." I tried speaking, "Hhhhuuurrrrtttssss..." I said as she leaned her ear to my mouth, tears still flowing as I spoke so softly again. "Hhhhuuurrrrttsssss..." I said as she sighed in pity. "Oh Iny, I know it hurts... But's it's for the better..." She said as she wanted my tears to end. _'GET OFF OF MEEEEEE!' My mind screamed at her. _"Iny don't cry... I'm right here... I'l never leave your side again..." She smiled as she snuggled her head under my neck, almost stabbing me with her horn twice. "Mmm... Nice, isn't it?" She asked me softly as she snaked her hooves around my back, hitting my spine softly, but the white hot pain it sent as she then pressed against it sent my pain to new levels entirely.

_'P-please... JUST STOP, PLEASE!' I cried. _"Honey, why are you crying? Does it not feel good? Do you not like the feeling of my warm coat against your skin?" She asked me, as if she could hear me, but was tormenting me. I could die right now from the pain she's causing me. I wish I could crawl into a dark corner and die. Only after so long does your body numb itself before you have to take your lumps and deal with the pain. This was just sick. I couldn't move my legs at all, seeing as how they are the last thing you get to feel in the process of paralyis. God damnit!... I wish... It wasn't this way. "Baby? Is something on your mind? You look stressed." she asked while looking into my eyes.

_'Just get away from meeeEEEEE!' My mind screamed again as the pain stayed._ But luck was on my side, as she stopped pressing her hooves into my back to hug me. But trying to convince her was for nought. I couldn't speak, and she won't listen... Well at least I couldn't speak, because then having speech would be worthless. Ah... But at least the pain was dying down, so I'm not complaining. I closed my eyes and sighed internally at how comfortable this bed was and remembering how good it felt once the pain died down substantially. Oh but it would be sore in the morning, as I knew of the pain I would feel made me cringe painfully.

If I could cringe. Oh if I could speak I would... I would...

...

I don't know what I would do. Anger was not an option, and giving in was fatal... I... Heard of a saying once... "Peace and Serenity... which can only happen in Eternity..."... I... Could never figure that one... I... Couldn't wrap my mind around that passage... I always thought it had something to do with death... But no... Death is... Freedom... Not peace... I now realize what the saying means. The beginning is actually different, "Immortality is Peace and Serenity... which can only happen in Eternity..." Yes... This was the passage that makes more sense... But the sad truth is...

...

I'm not immortal. I can't live nearly as long as the Princess' and the Elements can. I am a straight up human, and I'm proud of it... But the phrase in the passage that scared me was; "which can _only_happen in Eternity...". It can _only_ happen when such being is immortal... And I'm not immortal... The only way non-immortal beings can become immortal is... An Ancient Bond from the early days of magic, where Alicorns were not so scarce. Likely the most common... Another way is to have the blood infused from another but... I'm human. The genes... Will never work. The last, and most life-threatening is one I hope never happens...

The non-immortal and immortal can be married in matrimony, bonding the two souls for life, risking each status. There's a 50-50 chance that I could make her mortal, and a 50-50 chance she could make me immortal... It's risky for both parties. Mostly for me, since being immortal would be a huge burden to bear all the time... But that's selfish. Then again becoming mortal for her would become both crushing and heartbreaking, since now her sister and others will outlive her...

...

I wish never to be confronted with that situation in my entire life. The descision would be both unbelievibly heavy and... I don't know what would happen if I made her mortal... And... I've skipped right past the part where I tell her I want to marry her. That in itself would never arise... "Iny?" Celestia spoke to me soothingly as my eyes met hers again. "Oh you were gone so long... Where were you?" She asked sensually as she grinned and got close to me. "Dreaming about me, maybe?" She smiled, _'You wish...'_, as she then snaked her tongue into my mouth, wishing I didn't feel it. _'G-get outta my mouth, your crazy mare! Don't you get it?!'_

She moaned loudly, seeming hungry for me as he tongue practically choked me, being so long and soft. She grabbed my head and pulled me even closer to her as she then layed me, striking the pain again, making me pant and cry a bit as she thought I was enjoying it. "Mmm, you like it don't you?" She looked at me as she then cocked her head to the side, still laying on me, giving me a look of wonder in her eyes. "Oh... You missed me, didn't you? Well... We'll never be separated again... " She smiled as she kissed me again, her tongue carresing my mouth, her moans becoming all too enticing for me, as her rump was squarely over my groin, almost grinding me.

Her left leg would, (in some, strange way), twitch this way and that, hitting the bed. _'No... No don't you fucking da- God damnit.' I thought. _Well... If she didn't know them, she knew now. God... Damnit. She stopped abruptly, gasping lightly, as she practically took her face out of my mouth, looking at me slyly. "Oh..." She grinned and gave me a half-lidded look and backed off of me, noticing my growing lump. _'Don't you fucking DARE!' Screaming, my mind threatened._

"My my... I almost forgot the last time we... Rededicated ourselves..." She smirked sinfully and sighed in remembrance. "Of course... Your paralyzed... But..." Her smirk growing ever so slowly, "It doesn't mean we can't." She finished as she got back on me, pain, (once again), shooting through my body. Her hot breath heating my lips as she licked mine slowly, before closing her eyes and plunging herself into my mouth, grinding my hips as she did so.

_'GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! STOP STOP, PLEASE STOP IT HURTS RRRRRAAAA IT HURTS!'_

Somehow I pushed her away instinctively, reaching the end of the bed, and falling off as my arms became limp again, my eyes fluttering from the pain which she burdened me with...

Agh... The pain... Hurts... So... Much...

She scrambled to her hooves as she looked at me with a genuinely shocked look, a knock on the door sending her face towards it, her sister Luna, coming to my rescue. "Sister?" She addressed her as she closed the door and cocked a suspicious brow at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she didn't notice me. "I-I came to check up o-on h-him." The shock clearly going to her brain as she pointed to me, who was pale, paralyzed, and on the verge of passing out from the pain.

"My lord... W-What's happened to you?" Luna asked while sprinting over to me and coming to my immediate aid. "What's wrong, Iny?" She said, picking up on the nickname which was given to me. _'Only __I __ can call him Iny!' Celestia thought possesively. _"Iny? Talk to me!" She beckoned in a sisterly way, distress present in her tone. _'I can't... Luna...' I thought. _She put her hoof to my head in an almost motherly way, caring for me as my heart leaped and skipped a few beats in happiness as I weakly smiled to her, believing at least someone still loves me. As long as I have her...

My arms couldn't move but ever so slowly, as I tried to speak and move at once, but was halted. I could only to one or the other. I finally reached out my arms to her, shedding a tear of happiness as I saw her again, Celestia completely and obviously oblivious to my happiness. _'H... He's happy?' Celestia thought. _"Oh Iny, what's wrong?" She asked as she hugged me, my pain trying ever so hard to ruin this perfect moment. But nooo, I wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"Sister?" Celestia spoke up.

Happy moment: Ruined. "What's wrong with him?" She stopped hugging me and faced her. "I-I don't know... He just... He..." She tried to admit the truth. "What's wrong with him?" Luna asked again, demanding to know while her turqoise eyes so pure and full of care. "H... He has a broken spine." Celestia told her blatently, as Luna gasped and looked at me and gave me the same shocked look. "H-How?" She asked her sister, her eyes never leaving me.

"He... Was performing another training exercise, and somehow... He broke his spine!" She retracted her hoof to her chest, "I-I wasn't there, so I didn't see anything." Celestia lied, smiling inside. "Oh... Well... It's a good thing your keeping him well." Luna replied, believing every word while walking over and putting a hoof on her shoulder, looking into her eyes and nodding to her sister. _'DON'T BELIEVE HER, LUNA, COME BACK! COME BAAAACK!' _ "Well... I have things to do... I guess I came to check up on him as well. I'll be off." She said while waving to me and smiling, kissing her hoof and blowing her hoof off in love as she opened the door and exited... Interesting. Luna's never done that before...

Hm... I wonder...

...

I quickly set my gaze to the warden of this dungeon.

... Now my demise was soon upon me, as Celestia looked towards me with a most interesting look. Seeing as how my body was imobile, even I questioned how it was possible... But being paraylyzed, meaning, (in some ways), you lose feeling as well as movement from the neck down. I'm not supposed to feel anything... Which means my nerves are still working down there. Which even means with enough pain or enough stimulation, I should be able to move my body... But even then that's impossible. Because of my predicament, pain would certainly fell me before I could move.

"How... Can you move?" She looked at me, my eyes screaming at her not to walk near me. "I thought paralyzation meant movement is impossible..." She said while walked over to me, her eyes watching my every move as they radiated a sense of love, of care... Oh how I missed that... AH! NO! NOT AGAIN! I had my heart broken once, and never again. Her eyes, blissful and loving, she kissed me again, caressing my face softly, finally something which didn't hurt me directly. But it hurt inside. It pained me more so than the pain of my body, being as how that didn't scratch but a surface of my pain I had inside, wishing I could tell her my two cents...

"Darling?" She asked after breaking her moment from my lips. I wish I could answer. I'd give her a piece of my mind! "Can you speak too?" She asked. I tried moving my mouth, but nothing happened, (much to my surprise-NOT), and the silence resumed it's reign over me. "No... Well... I guess that's not important." Her voice almost soothing me to sleep as she crawled over me and layed next to my fragile body, resting her head ever so gently on my shoulder and sighing softly. "Oh baby I wish you could tell me what's wrong..." She sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head, despair and sadness all but taking over her thoughts as I lay at her feet helplessly.

Her breath upon my skin was, (in fact), lulling me to sleep just a bit as her warm coat sent me almost into a coma just laying there. I had to try to stay awake whilst she's here, or she'll know I'm vulnerable. And vulnerablility is fatal in my condition. "Shhh... Just rest now, darling..." Her voice soothed me to sleep quickly as she closed my eyes with her wings, and I fell asleep.

Things were only beginning to get bad.

She was the didactic principal.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hm. This guy's in a bad spot.**

**H-Hey, wanna hear a joke I made up little while ago? If not, just don't read it.**

**A man walks into a hospital and finds a doctor. He says, "Doctor, I broke my arm in two places." He points. The Doctor says, "Well then don't visit those two places anymore." He said to the man.**

**God I love this joke.**

**Bye!**


	5. The Scar That Never Heals

**Welcome back, (those of you who have read the other chapters, if you haven't, then why are you reading the 5th chapter?!), so now he has yet another problem.**

**Oh if being 17 meant all of life's screwballs left and passed you without a care in the world.**

**Begin!**

**The Scar That Never Heals**

_..._

_...? "Who?... What? I-" I stopped as I sat up quickly and looked around. The enviroment I was in startled me. Forestry. And lots of it. I found myself in a tree, (which to say the least, confused me), as I looked around and above. I didn't really know high up I was because of how tall the tree was. _

_That was easily cured when I looked down from the tree. I was at least 100 feet up, if not more._

_"Oh shit... Oh shiiiit!" I squealed like a little baby, as I have climbed my set of trees in my life, but never this high up. I was panting like a dog, sweating like a bitch, and pretty much fulfilling my purpose right now._

_Being a whimpering mess. My first and foremost reaction was to get down anyway possible, but I quickly discarded that thought..._

_..._

_Well at least the 'anyway possible' notion. I grabbed hold of a three-inch thick branch and held on for the life I held dear. I let my feet hit another branch, grabbing hold of another branch with my left arm, and sitting on the next branch. "Oh man... I gotta long way to go..." I said to myself, looking down I began my drawn-out descent._

_And as quickly as my thought passed, it took that much longer to get down from said tree I was so mercilessly stuck in. Which brought another though once my feet hit the blessed ground._

_Where am I? A-And what is this place?_

_... Y'know I'm pretty sure if I answered where I am, I would know what area I was in._

_Pretty much as the same fucking question. That's how fucked up my brain is from where I am and stand... In a forest. Damnit! Just what I couldn't bear. It's like a nightmare come true, really. I hate dark and quiet forests. Feels like everyone is staring at you, whether you can see them or not. I pretty much doubt you could see any of them anyway, it's pretty dark, and my vision is limited only about 10 feet in front of me._

_The rest just molds into the unending inky darkness. _

_FUCK!_

_I grumbled on endlessly as I realized that... These winding forest roads and paths look quite familiar, but that could just be the mystery of the forest playing with my mind like I was a puppet to it's dexterous hands._

_..._

_Bascially I was confused, in layman's terms. I heard a snap behind me, and I immediatly jumped to the sound, my heart leaping out of my chest as I began running, never looking back. "Shit shit shiiit!" I began whimpering again as I heard the familiar sound of footsteps. I finally found myself at a fork in the road, taking a left, and bolting down the path._

_Either there were two perpetrators, or... My perpetrator was four-legged. I seriously doubt the last notion. I heard all but nought, as the silence began to eat my soul to shreds. "Wh... Wh-Who's there?" I said , trying to take a stand._

_"Hmmm hm hmm hm hmmm hm hmmm hm hmmmm..." A soft, soothing voice began humming, slowly getting louder as I felt my heart rate reached over 130 easily, the voice echoing across the forest as it penetrated my train of thought._

_"I've got to get out of herrrre!" I cried to myself as I felt alone, scared, and trying hopelessly to come to grips that my life's number was comin' up. I wasn't ready! I didn't want to die!_

_I felt like a small and helpless child running from his kidnappers. Running even though my legs were now slowly needing a break, I stopped for a moment, as the humming only seemed to get louder, as if I never got anywhere... I heard another tell-tale sign of company when the sound of feet hitting grass accompanied me to my 12 o'clock position._

_I turned around, my right foot hitting a hole and I twisted my ankle to the point of a gut-wrenching snap, and I could feel it no more. "Aaah hah ha!" I yelped while I fell down and began to feel unending pain in my ankle, as I tried standing up on it, only to fall back down again. "Oh fuck oh fuuuuck!" I squealed, my once proud self now reduced to a shivering mass of flesh._

_"No! G-Get away from me!" I cried to the being who was so close to me, I could practically feel them. "Nooo!" I squealed again as I stood up and ran, even though the pain told me not to. To my dismay, I fell not 7 feet from where I was, tripping over a tree root which had grown out of the ground after so many years._

_The humming stopped._

_Now if I wasn't scared, I was now. Fear presenting itself in me in the form of trembling waves which rocked my body, I knew the being was upon me. "No..." I whispered as I held my hand above my face to shield it. "No no no!" I cried as I could see a small sihiloutte of a creature who was quite tall, approach me as I closed my eyes and whimpered quietly, ready for whatever this creature was going to inflict upon me._

_But I wasn't ready, no matter how much I thought. I felt my leg being lifted slightly, something tingling my senses near it. I heard a sigh as the being now looked over at me, approaching me and meeting me face to face, as I couldn't see who it was from the darkness of this particular part of the forest._

_I squinted as I felt the being grab my right arm and seemingly sling it over their shoulder, and help me to walk again._

_..._

_W... What? What's going on? Why is this thing helping me? Is there..._

_..._

_Oh god. There must be something else chasing us... Isn't there? Damnit damnit damnit! "We must get out of here, there isn't much time..." The being said ti me in fluent english as the voice had a bit of an accent. Much akin to an English accent. This bothered me even more because I never knew anyone with such an accent as this. Though the voice was female of origin, I didn't pay any attention to that, seeing as how the only problem I focussed on was... The one on hand._

_Y'know, the one about the scare monster chasing me, and all? Yeah. __That__ one. Surprisingly calm under pressure sometimes, I looked around and tried to find my sense of direction._

_Which was pretty much; 'This way's left, this is right, this is back, and this is front' kind of mentality. I didn't really care much about it, but I did try to think about alerting a search and rescue party from what I learned as a younger child._

_**"WHERE ARE YOOOU, MY LITTLE **__**HUMAN**__**?" **__A booming voice seemed to be indirectly addressing me, growling at the 'human' part._

_Ohshitohshitohshit! This isn't a rescue! WE'RE BEING HUNTED DOWN BY SOMETHING! RUN, (whoever you are), RUUUN!_

_But the being move no faster than this, as a loud explosion deafened me for a moment before I realized how close it was, being as it was only 3 or 400 feet away behind me. Ahem, us, behind __us__._

_"Can't you go any faster?" I said to the being helping as it turned it's head and seemed to predict I was going to say that. "Not unless you want me to drop you!" She said, putting me in my place while practically growling at me. At the moment I couldn't tell who was scarier, her or the monster chasing us, but another explosion from behind us quickly reminded me of the current situation._

_After another couple minutes of practically running with one leg, I heard the voice of the pursuer, address me as something only two people in the world would know what it meant._

_**"Iny... Darling?... Oh darling, where are you?" **__The being asked as I almost tripped as I stopped, the being next to me stopping and looking at me. "Who the hell is that?" I asked it, hoping it would know the answer. No reply. __**"I just wanted to love you... That's all..."**_

_Then there was as steady pause followed by the sound of crying._

_..._

_**"ENOUGH! YOU ARE MINE! ALL MINE! AND NOPONY ELSE'S! ONLY MINE!" **__She screamed as I knew of only one being who both knew my nickname and had her heart set upon me. Then came the scary moments. She was only 100 feet away when the ground began to tremble._

_The being next to me froze in place, seemingly silently responding to our pursuer. It looked at me and said something I almost couldn't perceive. "I need to leave... T-Things will be better... But..."_

_"I...I-I'm sorry. I can't be seen." The creature next to me said while releasing me from it's grasp, falling down and reaching out to it as it kept muttering 'I'm sorry...' Over and over again while backing up slowly but after a few moments turning around and runing the other way quickly. "NO! Don't! COME BACK!" I screamed as I looked towards the creature and began to stand up, stepping on my foot and crying out in pain as I tried to run, the feeling of drops falling down my cheeks from the pain was my only reaction._

_Then came the sudden light. Oh blessed light!_

_..._

_But the light emanated from anything but blessed. _

_For the golden light radiated from a most angry Celestia, as the golden aura around her horn and body radiated a sense of the light of the sun, her eyes glowing white and around it was a golden rim, her cheeks stained with tears as they continued to fall down, sizzling when they did, looking at me with barred teeth as she approached me again._

_**"I HAVE YOU NOW... MY DARLING, DARLING INY...**__" She growled, teeth ready to strike, as she began walked towards me, now I was crying in fear as I began backing up, hitting a tree and looking back for any sign on the creature coming back._

_"N... Nonononononono!" I began stutteing out as I began to tremble in fear, as she was in complete control. __**"You'll never love any other like me... No matter how much you hate me..."**__ She smiled evily as I closed me eyes and silently said my prayers but then opened them up. "Please... no... NO NOOO!" I screamed._

_**End of Nightmare... 3rd Person View**_

"NOOO!" Inion screamed, cold sweat running down his back and soaking his body entirely as his heart pounded in his chest.

And he cried. He began to cry and his face wrinkled up as he then began to shake uncontrollably as he also began to piece together his situation, seeing as how only wanted to be held by one he loved so deeply.

"Wha?" He heard to his left as suddenly felt so cold, so alone, and so scared, he wanted to die. He really did. "Iny? INY? Wha-Wh-What's wrong? Oh Iny why are y- What's wrong?" Celestia began to stutter as Inion held himself gently and kept crying.

"No no! Iny what's wrong?" She kept asking as she quickly knew it was hopeless, then beginning to hold him, her tears falling as well and wrapped her wings around him, trying to keep his crying under control, still oblivious to why he was crying. She'd never seen him so shaken up in her entire life with him. She cried, deeply saddened and quite scared as his reaction, he muttered something.

"No... No... Don't let her get me! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! COME BACK! COME BAAACK!" He screamed between his tears as she began to cry even more deeply, not crying like this since she lost her sister. The tears never ceased, and most certainly didn't show any signs of stopping from him, as she tried to calm him, but all efforts failed by a longshot.

The door burst open, and a Princess Luna, in distraut mind, body and soul, as she saw her sister trying to calm one who she loved so dearly. "Iny! Iny, what's wrong?" Luna said while rushing over to his side at lightning speed.

"Pl...ease... Please... D-d-d-don't hurt me... I'm sorry... J-just... p-please d-dont hurt me!" He cried again, almost sounding like a scared child, Luna's tears finally coming down as she's never seen someone so destroyed, so scared, and so feaful. "Oh Iny I'm so sorry!" She cried as she wrapped her wings around him and her sister, his tears matting Celestia's otherwise pristine coat of fur.

In both the sister's lives, being to many countries, many different races, being to practically every single funeral event hosted by different species, crying to many of them, seeing damaged souls and hearts, they've never seen such a soul so destroyed, so completely haunted by such a nightmare. Luna cried even harder than her sister did from the guilt she wore from witnessing the dream herself, but never predicting the impact of what happened to him.

The guilt was almost too much to bear, even for an immortal being. Being immortal means that the emotional barrier is stronger against those who are not known by them personally, but to those known personally, and especially those who are their loves, their emotional barriers are much weaker than the normal barrier that comes from an everyday pony.

And Luna's wasn't strong to begin with. She helped him through the forest, feeling his emotions through the dream, but she never thought that he would be so affected by it. And she felt emotionally crushed.

Crushed is the understatement of the year, and probably for quite some time. Neither of them spoke of anything, as his tears spoke of many emotions. Celestia began to sing variously melodies into his ear, but nothing worked to stop his crying and uncontrollable tremors.

"I-Iny... Please d-don't cr-cry..." Luna pleaded as he was socially, emotionally, mentally, physically, and spiritualy destroyed. His social life was next to none, his body was paralyzed heavily, only today regaining his speech and his arms ever so lightly, his mind being damaged every waking moment from the nightmare in his mind recurring over and over again, and his soul being the victim of all of Celestia's acts.

Her desicisions to keep him as hers were now coming to her as her own version of guilt, as she forgot how fragile her human was. Pony were much more down-to-earth, (hence the 'horse-sense' saying), being as they were much more used to things like such, but never at such magnitude.

She knew that she was the cause of it all. Had she not pushed him so far, being so possesive, to the point of raping him, none of this would have happened. Had she started to date him, getting to know him, the thought of him breaking up with her would be as far as he could put it out of his mind.

She knew that if she didn't make every waking moment good for him and to him, he would never again trust her, and he would most likely put himself into permanant exile, losing her sister, the Elements who befriended him, and ultimately, with the Elements gone, the country would become weak, and soon enough, the country which was put in her and her sister's care would ultimately faulter, and would be no more.

She led the entire country, and the country was in her hooves in both metaphorical terms and in literal terms. The fate of her country hung in the balance as she held the one she loved, hoping with every fiber in her body that he would forgive her.

If he didn't forgive her for the crimes she has committed against him, then she has not only lost her friends and family, the country, and the world which looked upon them as a symbol of friendship, an instrument of good, she would ultimately lose what she cared for most.

The love of her father and mother in heaven. As they held the fragile, still crying human, Celestia prayed he would forgive her, as the human pleaded one last thing.

"D-Don't leave me..."

...

"Don't leave... me..."

...

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Rock In A Hard Place

**...**

**Hm. Things went sadder than... Even I expected. I knew I was the person writing the story, but jeez, sadness at every turn right now... Hm. Alright... Now I now your probably dying, (I don't know nothin' about your frame of mind), to know what the result of what happens when...**

**Well... You know.**

**Begin!**

**Rock in a Hard Place**

Silently I stare down at the ground with the least bit of knowledge as to why I was here, not being there with one I loved so dearly. Whether it was... relative love or... Somthing else, I didn't know... But as I knew it, he had passed out, only after so long of crying... I've... Grown to like him quite a sum. He's smart... Funny... Really cute... And strong... Agh. I need to stop thinking like that. I sat down onto the bench across from my sister's room, as every once in a while I would check up on him.

I couldn't help but beat myself up on the fact that I should've ended his dream. Right then and there. I could've... I should've... But I wouldn't. I believed that he needed to find the fire to stand up to my sister and... Well... He now is more scared of her than... I've ever seen somepony scared before... Humans... Are... A bit more fragile. They... Would believe more things, not to say they are gullible, heavens no, anything but. They are... more open to ideas, since they are masters of inventions and technology... They're... Imaginative. More so than we ponies have ever... Even fathomed.

My sister so dearly wanted to burst into the room to hold him and to lay with him, but I held her back with my magic and strong body. Though I was small, I was stronger. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally gave up, and sat next to the wall next to the bench I was currently sitting upon. After quite a while of waiting I decided to check up on him again. I looked at my sister, silently crying to herself that it was all just a bad dream.

And it was.

It was her bad dream she created. Most of this was her fault in the end... But I didn't believe in faults. I stepped off the bench and looked at my sister, not caring about anypony in the world other than the one on the other side of the door which stood between us and him. I walked over to the door wearily, trying to contain my composure, as I messed with my hair just a tad and inhaled quickly and deeply before I pulled the lever and opened the large door, never looking up as I stared down at the floor, looking back at my sister again, watching me walk through sadly, as I closed the door. I closed my eyes and inhaled before I looked up to my surprise, he was sitting upright, his arms on his knees.

I was afraid to speak. Afraid for myself, no, as I was afraid for him, wondering if he would be okay with others around him, my thoughts racing in my mind to find the best answer. His speech had barely begun to come back as he could only talk at a quiet tone. His arms were semi-operational, and his legs just barely. My sister told me he cried every time she... Touched him. I wondered what that meant. Could it be the conditions of the... injury? We don't know anything about humans... Only that they are existent... He's told us... That...

Humans are almost... Pre-existent. He spoke of many things in human history... He even told us by the looks of it, humans were around before Equestria was even thought of. And... I believe him. His heritage has survived for... Hundreds of years, all the way to what he said was the "Dark Ages". He compared our world to that, explaining his family has been around for... Ever. His father's line is what kept him that heritage. But his father was anything but royal.

His father... Treated him like... Any normal stranger. Never told him when he'd be back, never gave him a meal he liked, though he ate it, and never saw the talent in him... He also told me that the number 1 cause of male teenagers doing such things as illegal drugs, killings, and even rape, was because of the fact they either didn't have a good father, or never even had one at all... He told me that he'd be better off without a father, at least he'd be around friends.

So now he's... All alone again. And he's... Shut out the world... I hope to the God in heaven he doesn't shut himself for good... I... He... Told me about being closed. He said it was not only easy, but like a good bed, easy to get into, hard to get out of... He also said that about bad habits... In fact... He's told me a lot of things...

... In fact...

...

He talks to me more than he talks to my sister... Probably just a sisterly thing, seeing as how he's never had one...

...

But maybe... It's because... He...

...

Maybe...

...

Likes... Me? Maybe he... wanted to get to know my sister, but... Fell for me instead? How... How does he even think? He... It seems... He thinks farther than even my sister?... But... Then... Why me? My sister is... Better for him socially, why doesn't he talk to her? I-I'm not anything like my sister, I... Am... I... Don't know. I'm just an awkward... Princess...

...

But what does he see when he looks at me? Does he... See somepony else? Maybe... A competent mare who... Isn't awkward in his eyes? I... I don't know... W-Why is my heart racing?

I looked up and almost fainted when my eyes met his captivated emerald green eyes, looking at me with a look of wonder. My mouth opened, but words refrained from leaving my mouth. I stood, mezmerized by his eyes and particularly his looks, as I in a shocked way, studied his figure and looked back up in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke to me, his tone both serious, and was the lowest voice I'd ever heard. "I-I-I W-wa-" I stammered, sighing as I tried to speak clearly. "I came... To check up on you." I replied as he looked at me and smiled ever so weakly, hugging me and pulling me tight to his chest as I sighed in bliss, as I've never been or felt closer to him until now.

_He's so sweet..._

"Thank you for taking care of me." He said to me. "It was my pleasure." I purred as I snuggled up to him. His voice was far from normal, as I believe it's an effect of the paralysis. He finally let go of me, as I sighed in dissapointment to myself. He turned around and began to walk slowly over to the window and looked out from it. "Hm. I wonder if I'll be able to begin school again." He said as I smiled to him as I was amazed at how sweet he was, always thinking on the positive things. "Oh of course they will, Iny..." I said to him, shocked at myself as I said that in a mate-like way.

"I hope so. I wouldn't want to waste this brain for nothing." He chuckled ever so lightly as he pulled his hands out from his pockets and crossed his arms. He sighed quietly and we stood silently together, my eyes never leaving his well-toned body for a moment. "I..." He began, sighing and hanging his head low and slumping a bit, "I'm sorry... You had to see that..." He said quietly, his tone all but full of regret. "It's jus'... Things have hit harder than I thought they would've." He opened himself to me.

_Things... HAVE HIT HARDER THEN HE THOUGHT? WHAT HAS MY SISTER DONE TO HIM!?_

"Oh but it's... Nothing to get your feathers ruffled up for..." He looked at me and laughed inside at the fact that I had wings, smirking at his sudden comment. "If anything, it's my fault... I should've seen the consequences of my actions, anyways..." He shrugged quickly.

"Oh well. It's not as if I'm not angry, just that I regret my actions... Then again..." He turned his head and looked at me, smiling just a tad. "Had I not... I would've never met you." He smiled a bit more and turned his head around, my heart leaping into my throat and feeling like I was drunk for a moment.

D-Did he just say that? A-About _me?_

I kept staring down at the ground in complete shock, a touch making me jump, seeing him once again, melting inside at those amazing emerald eyes staring down into mine. "Your a good friend, Luna." He said in his amazing, yet sick voice. "More so than any friend I'd ever met. Compared to them, your an angel. And no event is ever going to sway me or cause me to leave you." He said, admitting what he'd known and kept for so long. "And... Your a good sister." He smirked and hugged me gently. _B-But I don't wanna be his sister!_ "Your the best..." He whispered as tears threatened to fall, but the last remark sent me over the edge.

"Luna? Why are you shaking?" He asked me as I kept crying, trying to control myself. "I-I can't help it... I feel awful..." I said while I stopped hugging him and his face showed signs of shock. "W-Was it something I said? I-I'm sorry, bu-"

"No... It's not you... It's me." I faced him, my voice breaking, and the familiar taste of the salty despair making my experience all the more worse. "I... I-I could've stopped it..." I said, looking at the ground. "Stopped what?" He asked me, his left eyebrow raised in wonder. "The dream... The nightmare... I was her! I was the one who helped you... I... Wanted you to stand up to my sister and... Show her... How... To be a real... Mate..." I cried as I put my hooves over my eyes and wailed silently.

"I-I could've stopped it... B-but I didn't... I thought it would help... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" I whispered loudly, my voice all but gone. I received silence for quite some time, knowing I'd destroyed him, as I couldn't even bring myself to look at the handsome man. My ears splayed in sheer sadness, as ears only did that during large amounts of sadness or fear. Sadness being my problem...

I felt a pair of large hands wrap themselves around my body and pull me close, as I looked to see him hugging me, smiling ever so weakly. "It's not your fault..." He said. "Why should you have stopped it? I needed to face my fear. Had you done it I would have been running from my problem... You did good, Luna... You did good this time..." He spoke into my ear as I cried on his shoulder and held him tightly. He was so sweet... So forgiving... And he always gave others chances... And he never really cared about the bad things. He could be hit with a rock at full speed at the back of his head, and he wouldn't care, it was an accident...

That's the kind of... Mate... I've been looking for... Me and my sister both, since we share things one in the same. Not everything, but some things... I didn't care so much for the figure, (though it was nice to look at), but I looked for somepony... Who was kind... Caring... Forgiving... And... Romantic. I'd never been romantic before...

... But I looked... Longed for...

Him. He was... Everything I looked for. He was the perfect mate... But I never though the chance would come in the form of a human, heavens no... From all the other stallions, none even came close to him and how kind he was inside... He was the hot to my cold...

And... I've fell for him... Fell hard and fast.

After some time of holding him, I finally stopped crying somewhat and looked at him, holding his hands. "Thank you... For being so kind to me..." I said to him, shaking his head. "No, I didn't do nothin'. Don't be thankin' me for something I didn't do in the first place..." He said while blushing. "No, listen to me..." I said, my tone getting serious. His head snapped back and looked at me with intent to listen.

"We've... Known each other for a while, haven't we?" I asked him. He nodded and looked at me. I had to be careful, he was the kind who could catch on easily, and knowing him, romance is his... Strongest ability. "It's just that..." I said to him as he stood by the bed and looked at me. "I've... Come to like you a lot..." I said as he began to fiddle with his gun and start to inspect it. "Your... My sister is so blessed to have somepony like you." I said as he looked at me and blushed a bit before sitting down. "And... Being around you I've... Become attached."

He looked at me, wondering where I've been getting at. "And..." I started, forcing myself to the limits to say the last the words.

"I love you." I said, my breathing halting, and he stopped fiddling with his gun and froze in place. I could see the gears working in his head as I stood still and bit my lower lip, knowing this wasn't a good time, nor was this the right thing to do. "I-I'm sorry I was ju-it was just a... a..." I stammered on and on as he put the gun down on the bed and approached me. "It wa-was just a spu-spur of th-MMM." I spoke, muffled as he held the back of my head and kissed me passionately.

I couldn't even describe the feeling I was experiencing right now. I felt like I was on fire, my breathing had changed into panting, and my body ached to feel his touch. The more he did touch me, the more I wanted to be held by him. My first kiss... And it was taken by the one I loved so dearly... I had turned my jealousy of my sister for having him into thinking he was like my brother... When all along I loved him like a mate...

After what seemed like forever, he stopped kissing me, and I gave a dissapointed look. He looked into my eyes, mere inches away from my face as I blushed, and was surprised at how good he was at making others feel so... Amazing. "I don't think it was a spur-of-the-moment. I think it was something that's been building up for a long time, and just now came out... And you know what?" He looked at me and smiled, melting in his grasp.

"I love you too. More so than I love your sister, if at all." He smirked and kissed my nose. "I've longed for someone like you. Who isn't... Overpowering. Someone who is shy, compassionate... Someone who needs to be loved. I can see it in your eyes, Luna. You saw your sister have someone to hold, and to love, to say 'this is my mate'... And I've found mine." He smiled while kissing me again, his warm, soft tongue slowly tangling with mine.

We stopped for a moment and looked at each other with loving glances, before his gaze snapped to the left, his head following. I looked towards the direction, only to be caught by who I didn't want to be caught by...

My sister.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hhhh...**


	7. In One Fatal Blow

**Bold, isn't she, my princess of the night. Hm. Well... I... Doubt anything good will come from this chapter, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna have this chap, (or part of it), be in Luna's POV, since I think that's appropriate for right now...**

**And I'm going to make this short, so I can make the next one long...**

**Begin!**

**In One Fatal Blow**

My sister stared in utter shock as I couldn't find the words to speak to my beloved sister. The pain of what I'd done was too strong. I should have known this would happen. I could hardly believe my ears when I heard my love speak so harshly to my sister, as if nothing was our faults.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He seethed, his gaze now turning to one of anger and fury, his voice all but speaking a thousand words alone. "Y... ou... You... L-left me... For her?" My sister asked, tears forming and dropping to the ground gracefully as Iny shook his head. "I never left you... Then again I was never with you."

"H-How could you do this to me?" She asked him. Uh-oh. Wrong question. "That's your question? After all this? _That_ is all you care about? _You_? God your one stupid horse." He said as I covered my mouth, my reaction all but surprised at his insult, as my eyes widened. "Leave us alone..." He said as my sister gave him a look I only have seen twice. "I can't leave you alone. How, after all this, could you say that? I-It's like you don't even care about me!" He began to stammer ever so bit as she pleaded with him. "Take a hint. I don't." He said as he pulled me even closer and hugged me gently.

"No... I think you do." She said as his gaze set back on her again. "I _know_ you do." She said while walking up to him. He gave her the silent treatment, being as she is, it's the number 1 thing she hates above all else. Silence. "Who took care of you for as long as I did? Hm? Not even my sister did anything to help!" _Hm... He has recovered faster than I've ever seen..._ "When I cried, it wasn't because I missed you, you pathetic whorse. It was because I was afraid of you. You weren't the sweet mare you used to be. And when Luna finally came into the room, I couldn't help but cry in joy that I knew there were still good people in the world."

"You had your chance, Princess. You blew it. Your sister's love reaches farther into my heart than yours ever has. I love her... Leave us alone..." He said in annoyance, hating to see my sister become broken down like this, but it was time he stood up for himself and showed her the way to live. "No I will not!" She argued back.

"Face it, I dumped your for your sister. Go find someone else to torture." He snapped back. Her face expressed one of shock as her lower lip trembled and her eyes began to shed tears...

_**Inion's POV...**_

She broke down immediately at my sudden comment, as she put her hooves over her eyes and practically wailed. Good riddance. Luna stopped hugging me but then seemed to walk over to her and... Tend to her sister? "What are you doing?" I asked Luna, she looked back and gave me a tearful look of... Anger. "How could you say that? I thought you were better than that!"

"Well excuse me, I've had enough." I argued as Luna began to cry for her sister. "Your not who I thought you were... I don't want anything to do with you! Get away from us!" She yelled at me as I suddenly felt numb, as if I was in a dream... The last two sentences hurt me. "I hate you!" She screamed as I gripped my chest over my heart and couldn't find the power to even breath. The last three words struck me harder than anything I've ever felt before. The love of my life was leaving me.

"L-Luna w-"

"Just get out!" She yelled again as she cried over her sister, her eyes becoming red and swollen from crying so much. I walked over and picked up my gun, not even realizing I was shedding my own tears as well. I walked away from them and open the door. I couldn't help but begin to break down immediately and bawl my eyes out as I looked back and saw them. Both of them... Once my loves, are now leaving me for good. The pain of being separated from them was finally starting to hit me, as I closed the door for good and walked down the large hallways, albeit slowly.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed loudly as I'm sure everyone heard that. "It's... I didn't mean for it to happen! I just... Wanted everything to... Be... Better..." I said to myself as I sounded like a child. I looked down the large hallway, and saw the two doors which lead out of the castle. Once I crossed those, it was... No way back. And like I really cared now... I heard the door open behind me, which the Six currently resided in. "Inion? Wh-What? Wh-Where are you going?" I heard Twilight call me. I just waved them off as they must have heard me.

I blew it. I blew a lifetime of happiness with... Them. And now I can never get the time back I spent being an idiot... And now I face the consequences of my actions so harshly. I heard multiple hooves seem to follow me as the familiar voice accompanied me again. "Inion? What... How are you walking?" She asked me. I kept walking forwards and stared at the ground. She stopped me by standing in front of me, now noticing my tears and my sorrows which I expressed through them. "Why are you crying?" Fluttershy asked as I fell to my knees and covered my mouth and cried to myself.

"C'mon, dude... Your stronger than that." Dash said as I looked at her. "No I'm not. Truth be told I'm an idiot... A complete idiot..." I said as I stood up and the gave me puzzled looks. I kept walking forwards as they walked with me. "Can a party for you cheer you up?" Pinkie said enthusiastically. "Unless it's a funeral for me, nothing can make me happier..." I said as Pinkie shrunk back at my comment. "Inion, I-I've never seen you like this... What's going on?" Rarity asked me as I shook my head. "Nothing you should be concerned about."

"You are our friend, Inion... We're concerned about it." Twilight said as I kept walking forwards. "Who did this to you?" Applejack asked. "It's all THEIR FAULT!" I yelled as I pointed back at the two large doors which resembled... Well, them. "T... The princess'?" Twilight asked as when I heard the words, I cried even more, making it evident that it had something to do with them.

I reached the doors and the guards opened them quickly, as I walked through, vowing that would be the last time I would see them. I was sick of everything being my fault, how everything was always my fault. I heard what sounded like running down the large hallways, as the Six looked back and I kept walking.

"Iny wait!" I heard the voice of my pursuer. I looked back and saw Luna standing, tears in her eyes as she approached me. "Get away from me..." I said to her as she stopped, her hoof which was reaching out to me stopped as well. "W...W-What?" She asked me. "I said GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! You think this is _my_ fault?! HOW IS ANY OF THIS _MY_ FAULT?! It's all _**YOURS**_!" I screamed at her, even though the pain was almost unbearable in my throat.

"Just leave me alone..." I said as I walked away from her again. "You blew it, Luna... In one fatal blow... You... Are worse than your sister... By many... Thousand... Times..." I said as I stopped to say my piece, crying and hiccuping quietly as I did so, then resuming to walk away. "No... No NO! INY I'M SORRY! DON'T LEAVE!" She screamed, the citizens looking at both of us, as they stared in shock, never before seeing the princess like this.

"WELL WHY SHOULDN'T I?!" I screamed at her, turning around before I did so. "DO YOU THINK ANY OF THIS WAS MY FAULT?!... And if so, God Luna, I don't even wanna know you... The pain you and your sister have caused me is by all means, too much to bear. I've had thought's of suicide. And you and your sister have done nothing to help with that... Why is this always my fault?" I pleaded with her as I fell to my knees and cried in my hands. "Why..." I kept crying, my voice slowly fading as I cried alone in my hands as I tried to pull it together.

Luna just stared at me in shock, not knowing that I'd gone as far as suicide. "In..y... Please... don't leave... I-I'm sorry... I-I-I'll do a-anything to m-make up fo-for what I did... Just... Don't leave me!" She said to me as her voice expressed pure love and sorrow all at one moment in time. It was so warm and inviting... Nothing like her sister... I looked back up at her, the tears still falling down my face. "H-How do I know this isn't a trick?" I asked like a confused and distrusting child would to a school bully. "Oh Iny, this isn't a trick... I really do love you... And I want you back with me... In my arms. I want to show you love which you've never felt before." She pleaded with me, begging me to believe her when she said 'this isn't a trick'.

"You'll just turn into your sister! It'll be her all over again!" I said to her as she cried even harder, walking over to me and hugging me, a sudden urge to hug her overtook my being and I thrusted towards her, my head snuggling her barrel tightly. "Pl-Please... Don't leave me again, Luna... I-I can't take it anymore!" I whispered as she shook her head. "I won't... Never. And to show you, I'll help you with your pain..." She said as she used a spell which healed most of my back, allowing full use of everything, but the pain to use them was the price.

I couldn't-

*BOOM*

-holy shit. I looked towards the two doors which had somehow flown over us and landed in the streets behind me.

**"You'll not leave me... NOT EVEEER!"**

**End of Chapter 7...**

**We. Are. Screwed! Inion is a dead man. Dead now or later, I'll never know. But he's dead. Dead-died-ish.**


	8. Tis Only Crazy, My Love

**Hehe... Surprise, surprise...**

**Iny's demise.**

**Be warned, this chapter has some sex in it. So... Yeah. Read or not, it's your choice. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**BEGIN!**

**'Tis Only Crazy, My Love**

I could'nt keep my eyes off the doors which had just flown over us, as Luna kept looking back, seemingly almost scared. I craned my neck and looked back and... Oh shit. It was Celestia herself, her eyes aglow with a scary white color, her magic aura wipping and thrashing around her body as it surrounded her entire being, her face stained with the golden tears which matted her fur and practically burned when they hit the ground.

And her teeth became barred like some carnivourous animal as she snorted out a puff of air and found me, laying her eyes on me.

Maybe she was carnivourous.

For some human.

Like me.

With my name...

And...

Yeah just me.

"Motherfu-" I began to say to myself as I freaked out and jumped out of Luna's arms, as I knew I've seen her in dreams, but in person, she's bat shit crazy. **"If you think I'll leave you... THINK AGAIN!"** She boomed with her Canterlot voice and charged at me. My first reaction was to run. "Fuuuuuuck!" I squealed like a little child as ran down the streets of the large city. **"COME OVER HERE, MY SWEET! I'LL RUT YOU UNTIL YOUR A DROOLING MESSSSSS!"**

...

Holy fuckin' shit. If I ain't runnin', I am now. My legs sped up at that last sudden comment. I'm surprised that she would openly say that to someone...

Then again that's her.

Ms. I-love-you-to-death-so-much-that-I'll-rut-you-so-hard-til'-you-scream-like-a-baby. Yep. That's her. "INY WAIT! DON'T RUN!" Luna screamed, not realizing that there was an angry Sun Goddess chasing me down like a dog is to a rabbit. "YOU THINK I CAN STOP?!" I screamed as Luna was behind Celestia, but Celestia was...

**"COME HERE, MY INY... LET US MAKE UP..." **She yelled at me. Y'know I'm pretty sure she meant: 'Come here, my Iny... Let us make out...'. Yeah... It'd be a cold day in hell before I stopped running... Man... I thought I was scared in my dreams? Ah, God, this is MUCH worse. Worse in many ways such as she's actually going to rape me, (again, not surprising), um, that's she's going to keep me in her room like some locked up animal, and... Well, that's off the top of my head. All the while, I was still running. But now everything was... Strangly silent. I kept running until I heard a still, small voice. **"Innyyy!... Please... Don't run anymore... I'm sorry... I just want to love you..."**

Then the suspence-filled silence. I stopped, but didn't turn around. This was an interesting scenario, seeing-

**"SURPRISE!" **She whispered.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I ran down an alleyway and kept running until I ran into what seemed like a brick wall in the comics... Uh... OH. OH SHIIIIIT! I'M TRAPPED! FUUUCK!"No... Nononono!" I kept saying over and over as I tried to climb over it, but it was at least 10 feet tall. I looked back at the sudden shadow which was portrayed over the entrance of the alleway entrance. "No... No no no!" I squealed when I realized it was all over.

**"Theeeerrrree you are..."**

_AAAAAAHHHH! GOD NO PLEASE!_

I turned around and looked at her again as she really did look like some carnivourous beast, the glowing figure, her drooling, and her white eyes, t'yeah. "Nonono!" I kept saying over and over. **"Now your all alone..."**

**"... With me." **She finished as she looked at my clothes as I began to shrink down the wall, now seeing her underside as I thought of a move which I trained for for situations like this. This was my one and only shot. I grabbed her neck and thrusted myself under her, sliding just a bit as I made it out and she looked behind her by looking under her body.

Jesus, I didn't think a anyone could be so aroused! She's l-like... She's just leaking! Forget dripping!... Urg... The smell. I know that smell. The moment it hit my nose and went into my body, I instantly felt aroused as well as feeling up for some great sex.

As long as it wasn't with her. At all. **"I can smell you, Iny, my sweet... COME BACK HERE!"** She growled at me through clenched teeth as I began running in the other direction. I kept running until I found the Six. "HELP HELP HEEEEEELP MEEE!" I began screaming as I ran up to them. "What's wrong? Your sweating like crazy!" Twilight said. "Y-Ya gotta help me! I-I'm being chased by-"

**"YOUR MINE NOW!" **She screamed again. "HER!" I yelled as I pointed and looke at Celestia chasing me. I shook my head and kept running in the other direction. I found myself lost in the town, and I knew she was soon approaching. **"Oh Iny, whyyyy?... I love you! Why can't you just love me back?" **She began crying again.

The hell was with this mare?! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TAKING?!

I finally found a way to back-track my way towards the Six again, wondering where Luna was. Probably- "INY!" She screamed as I lept back and she fell onto me and kissed me. "G-Get off me!" I yelled as she did so quickly. "What's wrong? D-Don't you love me?" She asked as she was scared at my reaction. "I do! I love you a lot! But I gotta keep running! I gotta find a way-"

**"GOTCHA!" **Celestia said to me as she leaped onto me and we tumbled a few feet. She was now on top of me, holding me down as she laughed in a crazy manner. **"I've got you now!"** She growled as she pulled my head and kissed me ferociously as I pushed her off of me and ran towards Luna and hid behind her, trembling and sweating profusely. I looked over Luna to see Celestia panting like crazy. **"Move... Or I'll move you myself..." **She growled again as Luna held me possessively. "This has gone on long enough!" She said as she closed her eyes and her horn lit up, her dark turqoise aura surrounding us as a flash of light surrounded us and I closed my eyes instinctively.

I opened my eyes to see what seemed like a large... I'm not sure. A large... Terrace? I don't know. I think so. I looked around to see many different "Am I... Is it safe?" I asked her distressfully as she chuckled and snuggled me close to her. "Yes it is... Min sweet." She purred as I looked at her, seemingly her voice changed. "What's wrong with you?" I asked in a purely informative tone and manner. "Dost thou sense something wrong, love?" She asked in what seemed like old English... Wierd.

But incredibly hot. "Wh-What's happened to you?" I asked as I got up and stood at the edge of the bed. "Not a thing, we are fit as a fiddle. Thy believes you are scared, are you not?" She asked. "Um... Not really. I feel fine now." I said, feeling wierd as she was talking like this was turning me on in so many ways. "Dost thou like our residence? Thy have created such thyself." She said as I looked around and observed. "Yeah... I love it." I said as I nodded to her.

"Hm..." I sighed as stuck my hand in my pockets and sat down on the bed, my back facing her. I was scared. If Celestia were to find us here, she'd kill us. Well... I don't know. "Is something bothering thou, my love?" She asked as I smiled to hear that voice. God it was so hot. "No..." I smiled to myself. "Thou seems troubled by something... Or maybe nothing." She smiled as her hooves snaked around my neck and forced me down onto the bed, she leaned down and kissed me, her tongue begging entrance to my mouth as I finally let her in, our tongues now wrestling together.

... Wait... That smell... I sniffed a few times after I stopped kissing her and seemed to sniff in her general direction. She began to blush, hoping I wouldn't notice that it was her. She had the same smutty smell that her sister did, only stronger. Damn son! "Luna... Is that you?" I asked her as she looked away and her faced reddened at my question. I made my way over to her and pulled her head back over to mine and kissed her again. She moaned loudly once I began to take over, massaging her wing joints and her horn, now almost growling once I did so.

I was so hot, I felt like I was burning up... Or maybe that's because of the hoof suddenly stuffed down my pants. Hm. After a bit of fiddling, her marehood was aching, and my member became hard, which was actually painful, since my jeans were kind of constricting against it. "Mmm... Thou is hungry, aren't thou?" She purred as she traced my body with her hooves. She looked at the large bulge in my jeans and immediately pulled them off using her magic, which made them sail off my legs. Then she got impatient and did the same with my boxer shorts, now exposing me manhood to her.

I looked away in embarressment once she did this. She blushed and reared back just a bit and looked surprised at how large it was, being all 7-inches, and it's still growing. "Stop staring... I-It's embarressing." I whined as she just smiled and touched it with her hoof and then grabbing it, as I moaned quietly at her touch. She gently began to stroke it up and down , as I moaned louder and louder each time. She finally stopped, groaning in disappointment, as I looked down and saw her lick the tip, as I shivered in a violent manner and groaned loudly. She smiled and liked the reward she got from doing that, so she did it again, and again, before she put her mouth over the tip. "Aaaaahh!" I squealed once she began to bob her head up and down, getting faster and faster as I moaned like there was no tommorrow. "Unh... AAAHH!" I groaned as she stopped, realizing I was getting closer and closer. She slowed down and finally stopped, releasing my member from her mouth with a pop, I groaned in disappointment again.

I opened my eyes to see her face over mine as I looked to see her marehood leaking in the same way as her sister over my member, as she kissed me and lowered herself down. She moaned loudly in my mouth as she finally took my every inch in her marehood. "Oh god..." I said to myself as I felt her hot walls constricting my member as her fluids mixed with my own. The real fun started once she began to move up and down, moaning loudly as she began at a slow pace, but gradually going faster and faster, putting her hooves on chest to balance herself. After a while of going slowly, she began to bounce up and down, moaning every time my tip hit her womb. "Ohhhh yeeEEESS!" She yelled as she reached an orgasm already, her fluids washing over my member, making the experience even better.

I finally went into a mindset where all I wanted was to hear her scream. I grabbed her and slammed her up against a wall, thrusting into her as I held her flanks and kissed her neck, finding her sweet spot and making her scream wildly. "F... F-FASTER!" She screamed as I she finally reached yet another major orgasm, as she had been experiencing smaller onces every other moment or two. "Ohhhh god... So tight!" I groaned as she kissed me in a sloppy manner, finally reaching her orgasm yet again, smiling all the way. I carried her over to the bed again, this time I was on top of her.

"Don't hold back, my love." She smiled as I kissed her and began thrusting into her. She grabbed my head and pulled me close to her as I burrowed my head into her neck, as she moaned louder and louder, realizing this was going to a big one, for the both of us. Every time I was fully inside of her, I moaned quietly, as I finally began reaching my own orgasm. "Lu-na, I-"

"Yes... Yes.. Remember what I told you... Don't hold baaaaaHHHH!" She began screaming as I felt her hindhooves wrap around me, making me thrust deeper and deeper every time. "YES! YEEEOOOoooohhhHHH YES!" She screamed as I approached my limit. "AaaaaaAAAHHH! LUUNAA!" I screamed.

"YES! RELEASE WITH ME MY LOVE! LOVE YOUR MATE!" She screamed as we screamed each other's name and finally reached our orgasms. My vision became blurry, and I could barely think for a moment, as I shot rope after rope of my white, and incredibly hot substance into her as her fluids sprayed out and wet the bed, and we held each other close.

"Pr.. Promise me... You won't leave me..." I asked her between breaths. "Ne... Never... ever." She smiled, her voice caring and supportive, as we rolled onto our sides and held each other close as we slowly drifted off into sleep...

...

I wondered what would happen now...

**End of Chapter 8**

**Damn. Celestia is gonna **_**kill**_** him. Hard and fast...**

**... Thanks for reading!**

**Seeya next time, peeps!**


	9. A Powerful Ex-Girlfriend(s)

**Oho boy. My favorite part! I LOVE IT WHEN HE GET'S CHASED! It's euphoric! I love it when he squeals like a little baby since Celestia is after him... But wouldn't just about anybody do that?**

**Anyway, how'd you like the last chap? I thought it was pretty good... Celestia... Is crazy. **

_**The End.**_

**Hm. You what they say, 'There's nothin' worse than a crazy, powerful ex-girlfriend.'... Well, that's what I say. I'll even name the chap after it!**

**Begin!**

**Nothin' Worse Than a Crazy, Powerful ex-Girfriend(s)**

...

Mmm... So soft... And warm... And fuzzy...? Where am I? I opened my eyes and squinted when I realized I was in a bed... A fuzzy one...

...

Hmm... I seem to have this faint memory of... Having sex with Luna. Damn, what'd I eat?...

...

Oh. So it wasn't a dream. Hm. Seeing the Princess of the Night laying there, fast asleep, was quite cute... Only it turned wierd, when I felt I was... still inside of her... Hm. I wonder how I'll get out of this one?...

...

Not _this_ as in person, but situation, y'know? It's complicated, okay? I... Hhh... You get it. And if you don't, well then, okay. Anyway, I looked at Luna and brushed the hair from her face as she slowly awakened at my touch, and gave me a morning groan. "Well good morning..." I smiled as she opened her eyes, fluttering as she did so. "What happened...?" She asked me, as if I knew the answer. I didn't even know, honestly. "Umm... I-I... um..." I began to stutter, not expecting that kind of question from her. She finally looked at me and smiled, then kissing me on the lips softly after a few moments.

"It's nothing to be embarresed about... 'Tis what lovers do, don't they?" She asked me as I nodded and smiled genuinely. "God... I'm such a lucky man." I said to myself as I snuggled into her her. "And why is that?" She asked in her caring tone. "Well..." I started as I put my index finger up to my chin, "I'm lucky to have you." I said as she smiled warmly and nuzzled me closely. Suddenly, I heard something vibrate which I believed were still in my pants. I looked around and sat up, hearing a disappointed sigh come from Luna, as she, (and her sister), just love to snuggle.

I sat at the edge of the bed. "Luna?" I asked her in a curious tone. "Yes, my love?" She replied after she inhaled slowly. "Why hasn't my voice changed?" I asked her as I felt my throat. _No inflammation... Hmm... _"Well... Because of... Whatever my sister did, it must have caused your voice to change, thus creating a scar, so... I'm... Not sure, but you might be stuck with that voice for good." She said sadly as she shook her head. I kinda liked the voice... The 'Sierra-117' kinda feel and sound to it.

"Come in Infinity, Infinity, do you copy?" I mimicked as I then chuckled. "Darling? Who are you speaking to?" She asked. "Nothin' and nobody." I said as I stood up ad grabbed my jeans and pulled out my phone, which was... Cracked. "FUCK!" I cursed loudly as Luna jumped. "Wh-What is it?" She asked me. "It's my damn phone... It's broken. God I worked so hard fo-" I stopped as it was levitated out of my hand and into her grasp of magic. "Wh-What are you doing?" I panicked as I loved my phone a little to much for comfort.

But that's my choice. "I'm fixing it... And I'll even power it with magic, too." She smiled as I saw the phone become brand-spankin' new. "H-How'd you do that?" I asked her quickly as she gave it back to me. "Magic... And love." She smiled as she kissed me on the lips for a moment. I looked down and inspected it.

"Not only does the energy never run out, but the device is stronger, and it's faster." She proudly stated with a hint of pride in her voice. And damn straight, I'd be proud. "Thanks Luna..." I said as I looked back up and hugged her. "Now I have to figure out where this Wi-fi is coming from... Stupid. I can get Wi-fi, but not cell se- Never mind." I said as the bars came into view. What the hell? I saw 4 bars of service and 3 out of three bars of internet. "Do you have internet here?" I asked her as she looked at me puzzled. Probably didn't know what it was.

"Of course I do! I'm a proficient gamer, didn't you know?" She told me proudly. Wow. Hot, smart, and a gamer? MAN! "Wow. You have games? H-how many?" I asked her, blown away by her sudden reaction. "Oh... At least 3 or 400." She said while putting her hoof to her chin and looking up.

Holy.

Shit. I'd known some people before, but this is insane. No one I know has that many games... Unless you can count myself as someone I don't know. "Altogether?" I asked. "Mhm." She nodded. "AHA! THEN I POSSESS MORE THAN YOU DO!" I laughed. She gave me a pouting face. I stopped straight in the middle of laughing in an animated stance. "Wait. Is that for _all _ your game consoles?" I asked. "No, I thought you were talking about a mobile device." She asked. "I have a PonyTendo, PSVyta, WiiPony, WiiPonyU, XPony, XPony 360, and a PS4." She said as my jaw dropped. "Wow."

"So you have a replica of a Playstation 4?" I smiled in shock. "No, I have a PonyStation 4. I don't know what a 'PlayStation 4' is." She said cutely. I sat down on the bed again. "Oh... Well... Okay." I nodded to myself as Luna wrapped her hooves around my neck and kissed me sweetly. "Oh what matter, who has more games?" She said as I smiled and chuckled lightly. "Ya gotta gimme credit for having 489 games, since I came from a less than rewarding family." I shrugged. "I thought you came from a successful family?"

"Yes, I did. But my idiot father didn't use it for anyone but his own ass before he abandoned me, was the story. I got it off the streets. He had _plenty_ of connections to _groups_." I said as I got internally angry. "And I have no idea what happened to my mom. She's probably out doin' drugs with her friends... As always." I clenched my teeth as Luna sat and listened. "Hm. Well, that's behind me now... I have better things to do with my time." I seethed as I realized that the 'better things' were being chased by my ex and current girlfriend. Hm. I'd... Take this world in a heartbeat if it was a choice... But now I had no way of getting back... I think...

"Mmmm... So peaceful in here, isn't it?" She spoke in my ear and sighed as I nodded and fell into her grasp. I turned around and kissed her softly, my tongue petitioning entrance to her mouth as she happily granted me that. There was something about the way she tasted and the way she kissed that made me want more every second. Her tongue was as large as her sisters but obviously she was better, being as how her sister hasn't really researched at all like we have on romance. After we broke our long kiss, with a trail of saliva following, she nuzzled under my neck and we layed for quite some time... It was so peaceful...

So happy... So quiet...

So...

*CRASH*

"WAH!" I grunted as we both jumped at the sound and looked towards the once standing wall now a pile of bricks and dust. "What the hell?" I said as I looked towards it with anger. **"Mmhahahaha... I found you." **The familiar voice said to me as my anger melted into fear and the Sun Goddess walked through the cloud of dust, making me whimper and hide with Luna and she became very angry. "What is she doing herrrre?" I squealed as Luna held me close to her side and Celestia finally locked onto me. She looked angry right up to the point of... Seeing me naked, laying with her sister, and now, sniffing the sex-filled air which the two of us have gotten used to.

**"Y... W-With my sister? Rrrrrr... You think I'm better than **_**her?**_**" **She growled possessively as my sister got up from the bed, a shocked look painted onto her face. "Yes! Yes he does! Admit it sister, your not what you used to be!" She argued as her sister approached me, but Luna stopped her by approaching her sister, making Celestia look at her with anger. **"If you think you've found better... Oh I'll show you better..."** She said while Luna scoffed at her comment. "Ha! 'Tis a lie! Not only does he love me for who I am, but we had amazing sex a little while ago!" She said as both sister's feathers began to ruffle in a dangerous manner, and their teeth became barred like a carnivor.

"Um. Wow Luna, that was-"

"Bold, was it not? Tell her! Tell her how it was!" She said as they looked at me. **"She's nought but a little child... Tell us, truly, who is better?"** She asked as they approached me. "Uhhmmm..." I began to lose my train of thought as they looked at me, clearly wanting an answer. "I-I don't know!" I said like a kid as I saw them getting angrier by the second, as I bolted to the right and ran around them. The lept for me, but didn't catch me, for I was too fast. **"HE'S MINE!"**

"NO HE'S MINE!" Luna screamed as they tumbled around and fought eachother like animals, running out of the terrace. Then came the running. Once again, I was running, being the lone survivor I am. I ran past the familiar Twilight Sparkle, seemingly there for a reason, as she called my name and I stopped, almost tripping once I realized that I needed to stop. I looked back and then realized I was without clothes, (not surprising), and that Twilight covered her mouth and chuckled. "Ey! It's not funny! If you were being chased by them, you wouldn't laugh!" I said as I thought about Twilight being chased by them. Wierd. "Hi... Um... Let me get some clothes for you." She said as she formed my clothes onto me, and smiled. "That's better." She smiled. "Yeah, you and me both." I said as I looked back and heard them still goin' at it.

"I wanted you to look somewhat better, since your going to be meeting not only a good friend of mine, the princess of the Crystal Kindgom, but also, what could be your equal in romance." She smiled as my back instinctively twichted up, and Twilight waved her hoof. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Or Cadence, for short." She said as I set my gaze on the incredibly beautiful princess.

"Agh! Not another one!" I whined as Twilight and Cadence raised an eyebrow to me. "What seems to be the matter?" The Princess asked. "EVERYTHING!" I yelled as they were taken back. Then I looked to the two princess' who seemed... Not to be fighting anymore. They're... Walking... Towards me. Why... ARE THEY STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!?

"Inion? What's wrong?" Cadenza asked me as I pointed to the princesses, all dusty hair, ruffled feathers, and dirty coat. "That's what's wrong." I said in wide-eyed shock as I backed up slowly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Luna growled.

**"THIS TIME YOUR **_**OURS!**_**" **Celestia screamed.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Cadenza and Twilight yelled.

"DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN HELP MEEEEE!"

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. To My Rescue

**Ooh... On the run again, isn't he? Mhm. This isn't good, not at all...**

**But maybe this will teach him not to fall in love with a princess anymore. Though, as my story so far has been fun and games, this chapter will be serious. (dunno really) No more fun and games for you all anymore, (at least right now), until you prove yourself WORTHY! (not really, you don't need to)**

**Begin!**

**To My Rescue**

I was running. I didn't know wher I was going, but I was assured that I should end up somewhere. I could run _**forever**_. Only if I wanted to. Cadenza, being one who isn't bat-shit crazy for me, along with Twilight, couldn't keep up with me and stopped running quite some time back. Though one thing plagued me so dearly. The unrelentless, stalking hunger, hunting me every step of the way.

And being as how when your running, your body needs to constantly pump nutrients, as I'm srue you know. But my food ran out 20 minutes ago, and my running faultering, making the princesses estatic to see me becoming nutrient-defficient in my journey to outrun them. Every time they got closer, I ran faster, but only for a moment or two.

My vision was slightly tilted, my brain was screaming bloody murder, and I was nauseous. The two sisters had chased me out to the rolling green hills of... Oh I don't know. It was now night, still quite light out, as the purple background and starry sky hung over us three.

I could care less right now. Oh but my legs hurt so much right now! I swear I've been sprinting for a while now. A few miles, easily. The princesses quit using magic a while back, seeing as how the teleportation didn't work. I either dodged them or jumped over them. And... Seeing as how they're driven by some crazy idea that they can't live without me, suddenly took a wrong turn... But I didn't think of it to point itself out as a rock, which I so suddenly tripped over, hitting the ground and bruising my chest and face.

"No no NO!" I screamed in sheer terror as I got back up, seeing the princesses grin at my sudden fall. But it was hard to get back up to speed, as they slowly but surely got closer and closer, as my legs suddenly gave out not 100 feet from the rock. I hit the ground and tumbled, facing the ground as I cried in pain, letting out a few tears in the process. "C'mon... Get up!... Please!" I pleaded to my body as it declined my descision without second thought.

I couldn't help but turn around to see them now 20 feet away. Then I jumped up and somehow began running again, but again, my legs faultered, and quit. I was panting like a bitch in heat, and you wouldn't believe how scared I was right now. "N-no... No leave m-e alone." I said, my low voice remaining the terror-filled tone, as they walked up to me, crazy love and insane sex filled their eyes. Even still, now Luna was goin' nuts with love, seeing as how her eyes were white and and her body radiated a blue tint around it.

**"We can't."** They said in unison. Holy F'n A, that's shit scary.

"I think you can." A voice said as they looked back suddenly. "I think I know what's going on here." The female voice said as the princesses looked back in anger. **"I don't think you truly do... Do you?" **Celestia seethed as I saw Princess Cadenza walking through them. "Look at him. Just... Look at him." Her voice spoke in tones of both kindness and anger. "H-he's pathetic!" She said as her voice became high pitched at the end. _Hey! That's not nice! _"Do you even know what you've done to him?!" She screamed as the sisters took a stand. **"You know nothing of what you think we've done to him." **Celestia snarled. "Oh please," She reared back, "I can see the fear in his eyes just by glimpsing at him." She scoffed.

**"What do **_**you **_**know? Your just a chil-" **Luna started but was cut off.

**"DON'T YOU CALL ME A CHILD AND DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT BUCKING EXCUSE JUST BECAUSE IT'S THERE!" **Cadenza screamed loudly, making my ears ring for a moment.

DAMN! SHE'S _**LOUD!**_

But why is she taking to my defense?... I don't remember telling anything to her... Hmm... **"You ought to watch your mouth, youngling. Someday it may kill you." **Celestia growled. "Oh shut your mouth, you heathens!" She yelled at them. **"How... DARE you-"**

"I dare so! Yes I dare you! If there is one thing I can't stand, it's to see a friend being hurt because of others!" She shot back, her voice radiating a sense of protection for me. She turned around and looked at me. "Are you okay?" She asked in a sweet and caring voice, tending to my needs as she grabbed my hand and slung it over my shoulder to stand me up. **"Don't touch him!" **They screamed as Cadenza looked at them and glared. She looked at me and nodded slowly, as I nodded back.

I walked forwards with her as the sisters stood in front of us suddenly. **"Where do you think your going with **_**him?**_**" **They asked as they then stared at me for a moment. "Home. We're going home." She said as she tried to push past, but the sisters wouldn't let him. **"Not with him, you don't... You may go... But he stays here."** Luna told her as their feathers ruffled in a dangerous way.

Suddenly I felt like I was on fire. Like a heat flash, only 10,000 fucking times worse. It actually hurt quite a bit. **"I've... HAD ENOUGH OF THIS." **I growled as Cadenza looked at me strangely. **"This has gone far enough... Either step out of the way, or I'll make you..." **I said to Celestia. **"Mmm... No." **She smiled as I clenched my teeth and fists. _Oh fuck this._ I grabbed her throat and threw her to the side, making her stumble and almost fall, as I fell on one knee and almost passed out. "Ahgh... Ouch..." I began mumbling as Cadenza picked me up again, helping me stand.

**"Sister?"** Luna said while bolting over to her.

"C'mon... Let's go." Cadenza said as she held onto me and suddenly, I was getting the familiar feeling of being teleported. Suddenly, familiar castle walls of the interior met me for the first time. "Where are we?" I asked. "My castle." She replied as she motioned for me to open the large doors in front of me. I pushed them open, and saw a neatly made up room, seemingly for one. "I had it made for you, in case you needed to have some time off from them." She said as I walked in and saw my M6C, MA5C, and my S5 Phone on the bed, with my Mk. IV Armor on the side of the bed, neatly stacked.

"How'd you get this stuff?" I asked her while pointing at it. She giggled a bit before waving her hoof. "I'm a princess. I can do lots of things." She smiled as I looked back at my things. I turned around and smiled to her. "Thanks so much, Ms. Cadenza." I smiled as I hugged her. "It's just what friends do, right?" She smiled and embraced me. "Hey, and don't call me Ms. Cadenza. Cadence is just fine."

"Okay... Cadence." I said as she nodded and looked at the bed. I sat onto it before laying down and falling asleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow... I fell asleep without second thought and dreamt of nothing at all...

_**The Next Day...**_

...

"AGH!" I yelped loudly as I sat straight up and looked around. I cracked my neck and pulled the covers off of me, before I then sat at the end of the bed and stared down at the crystal floor. Man I was... Sore. And... Kinda... Hmm... I don't know what else I feel like.

THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!... Nah, just jokin'... Anyway, I then stood up and stretched, cracking my back, knees, ankles, elbows, toes, and fingers. Yeah... No kidding, I can do all that. I can even crack my jaw, which I did. I walked over to the set of clothes which, (somehow), sat there, clean, as if...

...

How the hell did I end up with just my boxer shorts? I fell asleep with my jeans and stuff on... What the hell? I walked over and put my stuff on, then straightened my Magnum holster, before sliding it into there, then putting my shoes and socks on. I couldn't find an answer as to why I smelled so good, but when I walked into the bathroom to see many colognes, I did'nt care anymore, I was going to anyway. I decided to use Lavender, since I liked that most, (EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, AND IT MAKES ME SMELL LIKE A GIRL, WELL THEN FUCK YOU), and combed my hair before walking out of the bathroom and hittin' the streets.

I pulled open the doors gently as I sighed and inhaled sharply and walked out, closing the door behind me and looking at the crystal wall interior. _At least this place has signs to show you where everything is... Geez..._ I looked at the sign which said: '- Dining Room'. "Well... Okay then." I said to myself as I kept following the signs before I saw the large doors to the dining room. I opened the door silently and walked in, closing it silently as well, before I walked into the room and was greeted by a waitress. Regardless if she was giving me lustful looks, I remained unphased, (as always), and asked for a cup of coffee.

She left and returned back and handed me the cup of coffee, and as she did so, I smiled and walked out of the room with it, heading towards the garden I spotted on the way to the Dining Room. I finally made my way and sat down on one of the benches, and began to sip my coffee.

Mm mmm, good coffee, too. Not the fake kind that tastes like sour water. But the kind which tastes _real_. I looked around at the beautiful scene and took it in stride, as I almost fell asleep. It felt good to just... Relax, y'know? Just...

Have... Some...

Time... To...

Yourself...

...

"Inion?"

"AH!" I yelped loudly as I spilled the coffee off my lap and it hit the ground. "Oh I'm sorry..." I heard as I looked towards Cadence and looked at the ground again. Then I looked at her again, and gave her a thumbs up. "What's that mean?" She asked. "It means you did a good job." I replied. "At what?" She raised an eyebrow to me, "I just made you spill your coffee." She motioned to it. "Not that, but scaring me. It's more common that the stars and planets and everything else align, then it is to scare me... Except for these past few days. Everythings been scary..." I said as I looked down at the ground solemnly.

"Oh... I see. Well it's no matter, they won't hurt you now." She assured me with a smile. "Don't ever say that," I said while looking up at her in distress, "You don't know what they can do. They've lived for thousands of years, I doubt a simple human could outclass them." I said while shaking my head. "Well I won't let anything happen to you. On my honor." She said while nodding to me. _Hm. On my honor... I will do my best... Hehe..._ "Well... If it's on your honor, I'll give you the full benefit of the doubt." I said as I starting thinking about when I was in the Royal Sisters castle. Oh the memories... Good memories... Bad memories...

...

Mostly bad ones, but whatever... Actually, no, I had some good ones... Most of them manifested themselves as make-up sex or just sex period. Celestia was a sex machine on overload at all times. Luna was the same but kinkier... They both have their ups and downs. Celestia's more on the raw, feral-type sex, whereas Luna is more the passionate, and sometimes more romantic-type sex...

...

Why am I talking to _you_ about this? Whatever... ANYWAY, after a while of thinking of all my memories, I ran out of the good ones to think about, (a little too quick for comfort, tho), and began to think about the bad ones. Especially the one when I heard the blood-curdling, most gut-wrenching sound of your own back being broken. I instinctively stood straight up and twitched still in rememberance of that one moment. "Inion? What's wrong?" She asked me as I didn't respond to her question until a few seconds later. "I was just remembering a... _really_ bad thought." I answered her in a frightened tone as I sat back down.

She sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Why don't we talk about it, hm?" She said as I shook my head. "I don't want to revisit it. It only makes it worse." I said while I closed my eyes. "If you don't it will get worse. You need to get it off your chest." She spoke to me like a psychologist. "What are you, my shrink?" I asked. "I don't know what that means, but yes I am." She said as she looked into my eyes seriously. "I know what happens to ponies when they don't let it out or let it go. It sticks with them for a while, making them feel bad.". "Y'know, there's a saying, and pardon me, but it's: 'He's just a practical, horse-sense kind of guy.', in our world. That's what it means. Ponies are... Simple-minded, at least most of them, excluding others like you and the Mane Six, and the Sisters. They don't make it a reality. Why do you think we humans are the masters of invention? We make things a reality. The memory will haunt us forever."

...

"Hm... I see. Doesn't matter. My descision remains unchanged. You need to let it out." She said, unphased at my spiel of truthful knowledge. "What was the bad memory?" She asked me. I sighed and shook my head, knowing she was right, it would haunt me forever. "It's not just how she did it, it's what she did... She broke my back, Cadence. Right at my tailbone. I was paralyzed for 3 or 4 days... Probably more than that..." I said as her eyes grew wide, "She broke my back... Telling me no one would take care of me... Except her. She tricked the guards to think it was an accident of training exercises on my part, then having me transported to her bedroom, even tricking the doctor to think I was fine with her. She practically tortured me... She... Caused me so much pain... And then Luna came and... Helped me back to my feet, at least emotionally and mentally... Celestia even tricked her own sister, and... Then came the nightmare... I was being chased down by Celestia like some animal and I..." I spoke as my voice began to break up and I felt tears threatening to fall, "It was terrifying! I couldn't do anything! And then... Luna... She broke my heart... And... Now she's crazy too..."

...

"I don't know what to do." I said, looking down at the ground and shrugging. "Hm... I see what happened... Is there anything else?" She asked me. "Other than what you already know... Um... This is really embarressing... Uhhmm..." I began to sigh in fustration at how to say this. "Just say it how it is." She nodded to me. I inhaled sharply and forced myself to say the three words I so despised. "Celestia raped me." I said while completely breaking down and trembling at those three words as Cadence began to tear up. "I don't know why she just... She's... Possessive... And she wouldn't stop..." I said as I pieced myself together and stood up. "I know what I need to do."

"What?" She asked as she whiped away her tears from her eyes.

"I need to see them face to face this time. No being scared. I need to show them who I am. I need to show them I can't be shoved around like some puppet. I need to tell them my part of the story." I said, Cadence giving me a worried look as I walked past her and into the castle walls.

"I need you to teleport me to Canterlot. Can you do that for me?" I asked her seriously.

"Of course." She said while her horn lit up and I was surrounded by an aura of baby blue.

"If you don't hear from me... Don't come looking for me."

**End of Chapter 10**

**It's time for the showdown, (where he's got odds stacked against him), and we get to see what happens... Well at least when everythings not so chaotic.**

**Seeya next time!**


End file.
